All Summer Long
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Rewritten and improved! After an explosion at Sun Hill, the officers are sent away on an all expenses holiday while the station is renovated. Fluffly, summer fic. Lots of romance. Pairings inside. Please review! Xx
1. The Holiday

All Summer Long

Summary: After an explosion at the police station, the officers of Sun Hill are granted an all expenses paid holiday while the station is renovated. Frothy, summery fic. Not to be taken too seriously. Heavy on the fluff, light on the angst. Rated T but I may do an M rated version for any smutaholics out there!

Pairings: Sam/Phil/Nate, Kerry/Smithy, Honey/Dan, Andrea/Neil, Diane/Nikki, Jo/Millie, Diane/Stuart, Zain/OC. Maybe others.

_As it's finally summer again, I thought I'd redo and improve this fic. This chapter isn't much different but things along the way will change. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! :)_

_Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first time around! I owe ya! _

Chapter One: The Holiday

The atmosphere at Sun Hill Police Station was tense to say the least. Three weeks ago a bomb had been detonated there, killing several officers and leaving many more injured. Everyone was on edge and all of the staff were feeling vulnerable. Three weeks on and the officers were slowly healing, most of the cuts and bruises had faded but the station didn't look much better off than it had the day of the explosion. Part of the reception area had been completely demolished by the blast and the rest of the building had been effected by smoke damage. Parts of the station weren't safe to work in and had been roped off. The station would have to be closed completely in order for the work to be done, and Barton Street would taking on some of their patrols. It had taken Heaton those three weeks to attain the grant for the restoration. The extent of the damage meant that the station could be closed for at least another three weeks.

Heaton called a meeting later that afternoon, inviting DCI Jack Meadows, DI Neil Manson and Inspector Gina Gold to his office to discuss the situation.

"You know," He said slowly, looking at each of them in turn after he had explain the situation to them. "This could be a perfect opportunity for a teambuilding exercise. Things have been a little fraught here recently, to say the least." He looked at Gina especially as he spoke. Things between the uniformed officers had been even more volatile than usual and everyone could use a break.

"What are you thinking of?" Gina asked, the first to speak and the most open to the idea. If it meant getting the relief out of her hair then she was up for anything.

Heaton looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about sending them away somewhere? Somewhere far from here where they can forget about everything that's happened recently."

Gina nodded her agreement, Heaton definitely had a good idea here and once it was thought out it could definitely work.

Heaton was pleased to find that someone was on board especially as it was Gina. He thought she would be the hardest to convince but if she was involved, Jack and Neil were bound to cave. He looked expectantly and his male colleagues, trying to read their expressions.

"Would we have to go along too?" Jack asked, looking rather sceptical.

"Not necessarily," Heaton replied. "I'd like some senior staff to go," He was getting into the swing of this now and the idea became more appealing by the moment. "But if anyone doesn't want to go, they don't have to." He noticed that Jack looked relieved by this.

"I suppose I could go," Neil tried to sound less enthusiastic than he felt. A week away from his overbearing wife was just what he needed but he didn't want anyone else to know that, except Andrea of course.

Heaton smiled triumphantly. "I'll see if I can find some cheap last minute deals and the two of you" He pointed to Gina and Neil. "Can tell your officers to see who's interested."

With that the meeting came to a close and the three senior officers left the Superintendent's office.

* * *

Sam Nixon walked back from the water cooler with a look of curiosity on her face. She sat down at her desk and took a sip of icy cold water before turning to share her find with Phil. The explosion had taken out the air conditioning system, leaving the office stuffy and humid on this warm May afternoon.

"I just saw Gina, Manson and Meadows leave the Super's office." She said, leaning forward and whispering conspiratorially to Phil.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble." Phil said once Sam was finished, an amused gleam in his dark blue eyes.

"What have you done this time, Phil?" Sam asked, playfully teasing him.

"Me?" Phil asked, his face the picture of innocence, making Sam chuckle. He reached over and took a sip of water from her glass. "Oh, that's good." He said, handing it back to her. "Next time someone decides to blow up the nick I hope they miss the air conditioning unit."

"The renovation is scheduled for sometime in the next fortnight, so maybe..." She trailed off, knowing she was being far too optimistic.

"It'll be fixed by winter." Phil finished for her, sarcastically.

"I do love your positive thinking." She replied before draining her glass and picking up the next folder from the stack beside her desk.

* * *

Heaton and Gold briefed uniform before the end of their shift, while Manson and Meadows told the CID detectives about Heaton's plan. Many of the officers thought it was a great idea, others were glad of the opportunity of a free holiday and some weren't interested at all. The next morning the officers who had showed an interested were briefed again. By this time Heaton had found an affordable all expenses paid holiday in Majorca and needed to know numbers for definite.

Most of the relief were in the briefing room when Heaton and Gold arrived, only Reg, Roger and Tony having decided they'd rather spend the free time at home or with their families.

"We leave at six next Saturday morning." Heaton explained to the relief, while Manson and Meadows told the detectives upstairs the same information. "You'll finish your shifts at five pm on Friday and you'll return three weeks on Monday." He looked around the room. "If you have any questions or concerns please ask Inspector Gold, and I hope you all have a lovely break."

There was a mixed buzz of 'thank you sirs' and 'yes sirs' as Heaton left the room and Gina had to call them to order.

"Settle down," She said, good humouredly. "You've still got another week left at work."

A smaller amount of the CID detectives had shown an interest in the teambuilding holiday, but still a fair few were crowded in one of the larger interview rooms for the briefing. When they left the room a while later, the thought of hours of paperwork in the sweltering office didn't seem so bad if they had a holiday to look forward to.

* * *

Their last week at work passed slowly after a weekend of last minute shopping and making arrangements. Everyone visibly breathed a sigh of relief when their shifts came to an end at 5PM on the Friday. The station was formally closed for the next two weeks and everything was left ready for the builders to begin working their magic on Monday morning. Reg, Roger, Jack and Heaton and a few others who had declined the free break wished the holidaymakers a good time but were still relieved that they were not the ones who were going. A trip like this could be a complete success or a total disaster, especially with so many people going.

_hope you liked it! More soon! Xx_


	2. Not Enough to Keep Me Here

All Summer Long  
Chapter 2: Not Enough to Keep Me Here

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so relieved that you're still interested in this story! Reading it back though I kind of noticed it's half a soap opera and half chick flick, which is so not my usual style. Still, it's fun to write!_

_I just realised that I got the pairings a bit wrong at the start of the last chapter. They're going to be: Sam/Phil/Nate, Kerry/Smithy, Andrea/Neil, Honey/Dan, Jo/Millie, Stuart/OC, Zain/OC, Diane/Callum/Nikki._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon! Reviews are loved! Xx_

* * *

Kerry Young crawled out of bed at five o'clock on Saturday morning, walking towards the bathroom to shower with her eyes barely open. As she stepped under the fierce torrent of water she told herself that once the plane touched down in sunny, hot Majorca it would all be worth it. It was unusually hot for early June and although dawn had barely broken, Kerry could tell that it was going to be another warm day. She showered quickly and checked that she had packed all the essentials. She was making herself a final cup of coffee when the phone began to ring. She hoped it wouldn't be anything that would keep her from getting to the police station in time to catch the mini-bus.

"Hello?" She asked, even after the shower and two cups of coffee, Kerry's voice sounded sleepy even to her own ears.

"Hey, it's Honey. You are up, aren't you?" She sounded a little panicked.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm awake though." She laughed, glad that it was only Honey Harman on the end of the phone and that there hadn't been a last minute emergency.

"I just thought I'd check, I know what you're like in the mornings." Honey explained. "I'll see you in a little while then."

"Bye, Honey." Kerry said hanging up with a smile. She was definitely looking forward to this holiday, and the fact that her sergeant was going too helped.

* * *

Phil had slept badly the previous night after arguing with the mother of his youngest child, Kate Maltby. She didn't like it that he was going away for a fortnight and leaving her alone with their son. Phil had mentioned that he often went longer than two weeks without seeing their baby and this had caused a fight to break out between them. Phil had hung up feeling guilty and lousy. He loved Alfie but having to deal with Kate was a burden he found hard to bear. It was harder still knowing that if he hadn't been so careless with Kate, he could be with Sam now. That was the main reason he couldn't turn down this trip, even if it wasn't fair on Alfie and Kate, he could not pass up the opportunity to spend two weeks with Sam away from the confines of the office. Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he also hated the idea of Sam going on this holiday with PC Nate Roberts. He had seen the way the younger man looked at Sam, and the way she sometimes played along with his flirtations. Nate reminded him of how he was at that age and he hated the thought of him getting close to Sam. He hated to realise it, but he was jealous of the younger, good looking man.

All of this had combined to make Phil unable to sleep, but when he finally did drift off he slept heavily. His alarm finally woke him up at ten to six and he literally bolted out of bed, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his packed suitcase and hand luggage, and ran out that door, hoping that he had everything.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Philippa Manson cooed sleepily in her husband's ear when the alarm went off. He pulled back the covers and got out of bed a little too eagerly for this time of the morning.

"Me too." He mumbled sleepily, walking to the ensuite bathroom before he had to say anything else.

Philippa had fallen back to sleep by the time Neil had finished showering. He went into his son's bedroom to say goodbye to Jake. They'd said a proper goodbye the previous night but he wanted to make sure that Jake knew how much he loved him and how much he would miss him while he was away. Neil would've left Philippa a long time ago if it hadn't have been for their son.

"Love you, Jakey." Neil kissed his son's head, retreating out of the room.

"Love you too dad." He replied just before Neil left the room, feeling the father with pride and a little bit of guilt.

Neil loaded his luggage into his car and looked at his watch, he was early so he decided he'd go round and see Andrea first. He hoped that seeing her would make him forget about the guilt he felt over living this double life.

"Morning babe." Neil greeted when Andrea opened the door to her apartment. She was wearing her dressing gown and her long dark hair hung in damp curls.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you yet." Andrea smiled, standing back to let Neil inside. She kissed his cheek. "I've got a few things to sort out and then I'm ready." She said, retreating into the bathroom. "There's coffee in the pot!" She called back to him.

"I'll drive us to the station," Neil told her, pouring himself a small cup of coffee and following her into the bedroom where their late night trysts eventually lead them to. "My car should be safe there."

"Thanks," Andrea replied. "But won't it look a bit suspicious if we turn up together?"

"I don't care." Neil said with passion, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. "And anyway, they're going to be more than just suspicious after these two weeks are up." When he spoke his mouth was close to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I really hope you packed a bikini," He trailed kisses down her neck. "Or several."

Andrea swatted him away, giggling lightly. "If you keep this up we're going to be late!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want me to come with you, babe?" Libby Barnaby asked her steady boyfriend of six months, Stuart Turner. This was at least the fifth time she had asked the same question that morning.

"Of course," Stuart said, knowing he wouldn't have said yes to going on the trip if Libby hadn't been able to go too. They were at that stage in a relationship where they still wanted to spend every waking, and sleeping, moment together. Stuart was sure that this holiday was just what they needed. "I talked to Heaton and Gold, they were both fine with it."

"It's just that it's a police thing, not a personal thing..." Libby protested.

"It's both." He said firmly. "Now shut up before I change my mind about asking you to come along." He laughed, kissing her gently. Since they had been together, Libby had really brought out the best in Stuart that no one else, not even Sam, had really seen. She had been the perfect way for Stuart to move on from his failed relationship with Sam.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about your friends not liking me." Libby admitted.

"They'll love you," Stuart told her. "I do." He kissed her again.

Libby smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

By five to six the officers were waiting for the mini-bus to come and pick them up. Sam was pacing the pavement, having left her luggage with Jo, wondering where Phil had got to. If he didn't turn up soon the bus might leave without him. She wasn't sure if she would enjoy this holiday as much if Phil wasn't there to experience it with her. She was shaken out of her Phil-related daydream by Nate approaching her.

"Morning Sam," Nate grinned, looking far too good for this time in the morning in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

"Hi, Nate." She smiled back, not oblivious to his good looks. She could feel herself blushing and was grateful when Phil came running around the corner, gasping for breath. Sam was relief was obvious and Nate picked up on it, going over to stand with Smithy, Dan and Callum instead.

"Alright Nate?" Dale Smith asked as the younger man approached.

"Yeah thanks," Nate replied a little more brightly than he felt. "You guys look cheerful for this early in the morning."

Smithy laughed. "Callum and Dan are trying to decide who's going to look better in a bikini." He looked over to where the girls stood chatting.

"Tough one," Nate said, following their light of sight.

"We're stuck between Kerry and Honey at the moment," Dan explained. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"What about Millie?" Nate suggested. "I have an inkling she'll be hot."

"You're wasting your time there." Callum said knowingly but before he could explain the four men were transfixed by a tall blonde walking by holding Zain's hand.

"Whoa, who's that bird with Zain?" Nate asked.

"She's hot." Dan chimed in.

"That's Kayla," Dale told them. "She's Zain's girlfriend."

"Good for him." Callum muttered, tearing his eyes away from Kayla to see the mini-bus coming around the corner.

_Please review! :)_


	3. A Change Would Do You Good

All Summer Long  
Chapter 3: A Change Would Do You Good

_Thanks so much for all the reviews again! :) I will get around to doing individual thank yous soon but I figured you'd probably rather have the chapter sooner than wait for me to reply! _

_Don't know if all the Huxon fangirls know, but it looks like we might be getting a happy ending after all. If you haven't seen it yet, you've gotta watch the Lisa Maxwell video on the TB website!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, reviews are loved. Xx_

* * *

The driver climbed out of the bus and helped everyone to load their luggage in and they squeezed inside, glad that the journey to the airport wouldn't take long. At the airport, Neil and Gina took charge of the group organising the checking in and leading everyone through to the departure lounge. Most of them were still half asleep and bought cups of coffee because, despite the rising temperature outside, the air conditioning made it almost cold inside. They sat around in the lounge waiting for their flight to be called.

Sam was surprised to find herself sitting next to Stuart's new girlfriend.

"Hi, Sam." Libby said politely. The two of them had met briefly before and Sam had found herself a little envious of the delicately pretty brunette despite the fact she had never really loved Stuart and was quite relieved that they had gone their separate ways.

"Hey, Libby." Sam replied. "Are you looking forward to this holiday?" She asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Yes, very much. It's a little weird though because the only person I really know is Stuart."

Sam felt genuinely sorry for her, realising how brave it was for her to agree to this trip. "We're not a bad bunch, you'll fit in well." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Sam." Libby smiled gratefully. Stuart came to sit by her side, bringing the conversation between the two women to a rapid close.

* * *

Their flight was called about ten minutes later and they made their way towards the boarding gate. Millie Brown, who had been hovering near where Jo and Diane were talking, sidled up beside Jo and whispered to her.

"I have a confession to make," She began, feeling a blush building. "I really hate flying."

"That's okay." Jo replied kindly. "Lots of people are afraid of flying, it's not a big deal. It's not a long flight either." She assured the younger woman.

"Thanks, Jo." Millie smiled, wondering how long it would take before Jo realised that she was interested in her in far more than a professional capacity. Just when she had given up, for now, she was surprised to find Jo sliding into a side beside her. She looked away and smiled, maybe the older woman wasn't so clueless after all.

* * *

"Did you pack your bikini?" Dale Smith asked Kerry, who simply glared at him in response. "Can I take the stony silence as a yes?"

"Or a hint that I don't want to talk to you." Kerry shot back, wanting to enjoy this holiday, not fight with Smithy. There was no way she was going to let him ruin this fortnight for her.

"Point taken." He said, completely serious now. The silence between them was palpable and, although she didn't want to, Kerry felt she had to break it.

"Sorry for snapping," She said, barely able to look at him. "Flying makes me nervous." She lied.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. What I said was out of line." He said, genuinely.

"Friends?" Kerry extended her hand to him and he shook it. He nodded, but he wanted so much more than that. Hopefully this holiday would give him a chance to show her that.

* * *

They landed a few hours later, passing through customs on their way out of the air conditioned airport. They were all surprised at how hot it was outside of the cool airport. A coach was waiting to take them to the airport to take them to the holiday resort. The brochure had promised several restaurants, clubs, cafés and bars, as well as a sauna, gym and Jacuzzi. It was also only a short walk away from the nearest beach. If it was as good as it sounded, the group were sure they would going to really enjoy this break.

"Wow," Honey exclaimed, the first to step off the coach and take in the view of the resort. She stared wide eyed at the complex. "I don't think two weeks are going to be long enough!"

Andrea followed her off the coach, thinking how wonderful two weeks here with Neil were going to be.

They went straight to their rooms, dumping their luggage and leaving the unpacking until later. In small groups of pairs they prowled the resort complex, loving it more with every moment. They all met up again a while later to make a plan for the rest of the day.

"I think we should go to the beach." Callum suggested.

"Only 'cause you want to see us girls in our bikinis!" Diane retorted.

Callum shrugged in reply but didn't deny it either.

"Alright!" Gina called, trying to establish some order. "Do whatever you like, we'll meet back here for dinner at seven." She pointed to the restaurant behind them.

Everyone mumbled their agreement before heading off to their hotel rooms to prepare for the beach.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Diane asked Nikki when they returned to the room they were sharing. Nikki nodded her reply but said nothing. Diane was instantly worried about her and went to sit on the edge of her bed. "Are you missing Doug and the kids?" She asked gently.

Nikki's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm just missing the kids yes, but Doug; Doug and I are over. He told me if I came on this trip, our marriage was over."

"Why did you come then?" Diane asked, concern giving way to intrigue.

"I'm a grown woman Di, he can't treat me like a teenager." The tears had faded a little now, and Nikki's eyes shone with determination instead.

"I'm really sorry about all of this Nikki, just relax and have a good time. You deserve it."

"Thanks Di," Nikki smiled, placing her hand on the younger woman's arm and feeling surprise at the electricity she experienced. "We'd better finish getting ready, I think Callum will burst if he doesn't see you in a bikini soon."

Diane laughed before heading into the ensuite bathroom to change. Minutes ago she would have willing changed in the bedroom with Nikki there, the two of them were friends, but after learning of Doug's ultimatum, Diane suddenly felt awkward around her.

* * *

"Someone pinch me, I think I'm in heaven." Callum said to Nate, Dan, Phil and Smithy.

"I didn't realise we worked with such babes until they start losing the clothes." Nate agreed, trying not to let his eyes drift to Sam's end of the beach too often.

"Did we decide on Kerry or Honey in the end?" Dan asked, and Phil raised his eyebrows not having been privy to the earlier conversation.

"Kerry." Dale said without hesitation, feeling four pairs of eyes turn to focus on him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You know what," Callum said, scanning the beach once more. "I think Zain's girlfriend wins this one." The men turned to look at where Zain and Kayla were walking hand in hand along the water's edge.

* * *

"It's too hot," Jo moaned, shifting her position again. She was not a woman who really enjoyed the heat. "I'm going for a swim, anyone else coming?" She asked, looking across to where Sam, Andrea and Nikki were lead out sunbathing.

"I'll join you," A voice said from behind and Jo turned around to find herself face to face with Millie Brown. "If that's okay." She smiled coyly, twirling her long ponytail around her fingers.

"Great." Jo smiled and the two of them made their way towards the sea together.

"Do you think Jo will ever notice that Millie blatantly bats for the other team and has had a thing for Jo since day one?" Sam asked, reaching for more sun lotion.

Nikki stayed quiet, the moment between her and Diane in the hotel room kept replaying in her mind. Andrea wholeheartedly agreed though.

* * *

After a few hours on the beach, they returned back to the hotel to dress and shower for dinner.

"I plan to get gloriously drunk tonight!" Sam announced to her roommate, Kerry.

"Really?" She replied in surprised, wondering what else there was about Sam she didn't know. "I mean, me too, but there's nothing new there."

Sam smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Kerry Young."

Kerry grinned back, wondering if these two weeks would lead to a friendship she had never expected.


	4. Goodnight, Promises & Regrets

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 4: Goodnight, Promises and Regrets.**

_Thanks for all the reviews once more! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm going on holiday later this week but I'll try and upload another chapter before I go. Typically I'll be away for Sam's last episode of TB! :(_

_This chapter is for CassidyTVnut because in her review she said she'd go insane if I didn't update soon._

_If you squint (Beccy!) there's some Smixon in here somewhere! :p_

_Some mature content in this chapter, nothing too graphic but young eyes be warned!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are, as always, loved! _

_Until next time xxx_

* * *

"We're going to be late for dinner," Andrea managed to say through hitched breathing. She had been trying to decide what to wear when Neil had pushed all coherent thought of her mind with his kisses.

"I'm sure they do room service." Neil replied, pushing Andrea back so her legs connected with the bed and she fell back against the soft mattress.

"True." She replied, moaning at arching as Neil nipped at the sensitive skin of her neck with his teeth. "God, Neil." She moaned as he kissed down her body, undoing the waistband of the robe that was knotted at the waist. She sighed and gave herself over to him completely, thinking that if this was just the beginning of their holiday, these could be the two best weeks of her life.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Kerry began, deciding to test her newly formed friendship with Sam. She said, giving up the search for the shoes that match the white dress she had spread out on the bed.

"Go ahead," Sam replied, attaching earrings that matched the dress she was wearing and brought out the colour of her eyes.

"Do you think I'd be making a mistake in dating Smithy?"

Sam was a little surprised at the question seeing as of five minutes ago she probably wouldn't have considered them friends. She was glad that Kerry thought she could trust her though.

"Has he asked you out?" She asked.

Kerry made a face. "Not exactly, but he's shown he's interested. I'm just scared, after what happened with Cameron I don't want to get hurt again."

"That's okay, Kerry." Sam said, suddenly thinking of the situation with her and Phil but pushed it aside. "But Smithy is a good guy, easy on the eye and I don't think he'd hurt you." She said honestly.

"Thanks, Sam." Kerry smiled.

* * *

"Are you having a good time?" Zain asked, looking across at his girlfriend, she seemed quiet than her usual self. He assumed it was because she only really knew him and Smithy. Now he wasn't so sure.

Kayla looked up, grey eyes reflecting the candlelight. "I'm having a lovely time, thanks for inviting me Zain."

He smiled across at her, taking her hand. Being with her was doing wonders, soothing the hurt he had experienced when he had placed his heart in Kristen Shaw's hands. Kayla was the complete opposite, and after being in an abusive relationship, the two of them were helping each other through.

* * *

"Where were Andrea and Neil at dinner?" Kerry asked as she sipped at a glass of white wine.

Honey's eyes sparkled. "Oh, come on Kerry, you know where they were...or at least what they were doing."

"Lucky Andrea!" Kerry giggled. "I'm so jealous, and so overdue in the sex department."

"Me too darlin', me too." Honey replied, both of them beginning to feel the effects of their drinks. "Maybe we'll meet some hotties and have a holiday romance." She said wistfully as they finished their drinks and headed to the club.

"There are on me." Honey said, heading straight for the bar and ordering two martinis. They sat at a table and drank, watching the other couples. They caught sight of Libby and Stuart, and Kayla and Zain dancing together and both felt a rush of jealousy.

"They're so lucky," Kerry drunkenly lamented again.

"Hey, look, Dan and Smithy are heading over!" Honey waved them over.

Smithy and Dan exchanged a glance before asking the girls to dance. Kerry had a good feeling about tonight but wondered if she would feel the same way in the cold light of morning.

* * *

"Let me get that." Phil said, seeing Sam get out her purse to pay for her drink.

"Thanks Phil," Sam smiled, "But there's no need..."

"I insist," He said, handing the money to the bartender.

"Thanks." She said again, feeling around for the stool before her legs gave out. It had been a long time since she had drunk so much in one go.

"Drinking alone?" He asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, Nikki and Jo headed up to bed a little while ago. Not together, of course..." She giggled.

Phil was surprised at this side of Sam, wondering whether, if her life had turned out differently, she would have been more like this. He had to be careful not to take advantage of her tonight, Sam was vulnerable and one false move could leave her hating him. Again.

* * *

When Nikki returned to her room she was glad to find that Diane had not yet returned, hopefully she would be asleep before the younger woman returned. She was probably still out with Callum, she thought bitterly, wondering why this bothered her so much. She slipped out of her cotton dress and put her pyjamas on, getting into bed and thinking about how different it was here to London. It was just the place on the temperature, the people she thought she knew were different to.

* * *

"I'm Kayla," The tall blonde introduced herself while Zain and Stuart went to the bar to get another round of drinks.

"Libby." She replied. "This is a little bit awkward, isn't it?"

Kayla nodded. "A little, yeah. At least we've got the guys." She said, looking over to the bar where they were waiting to be served.

"Having fun?" Stuart asked, handing Libby her drink and smiling at Kayla.

Both girls nodded. "Your friends seem nice." Libby smiled. Both men smiled too, pleased that their girlfriends were fitting in well.

* * *

Millie Brown was frustrated by the time she reached her room. She was the only girl lucky enough to be assigned her own room. Right now she didn't feel particularly lucky though. Locking the door after her, she tore off the low cut black dress she had been wearing and kicked off her killer high heels. It had all been for nothing, because although the guys paid her tons of attention, they weren't who she was trying to impress. It seemed no matter whatever did she, Jo would be oblivious to her.

* * *

"Thanks for the drink," Sam slurred drunkenly, holding onto Phil's arm for support as they made their way along the darkened corridor to her room.

"No problem," Phil replied, as they came to a stop outside her door. "Well, goodnight. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He smiled.

"Goodnight, Phil." She smiled, before leaning up and pressing her lips against his in a delicate kiss. She laughed softly; happily and looked away before darting inside her room and leaning against the door. She waited until she was sure that Phil would have returned to the bar or his own room, before going next door to Jo's room.

"Are you alright?" Jo asked, going back to bed after letting Sam in.

"I think so." Sam said, sitting on Honey's empty bed and taking off her sandals. "I just kissed Phil though..." She looked away and rubbed her aching feet while she waited for Jo's response.

"Really?" Jo sat up in bed when she heard this. "Wow, finally Sam!"

Sam took a bottle of cold water from the mini bar and sipped, feeling herself sober up a little. "He was drunk too though," Sam admitted. "He'll probably have forgotten all about it by the morning."

Jo smiled conspiratorially. "Oh, he won't, believe me."

* * *

"Well, we certainly missed dinner." Andrea said, leaning across to look at the alarm clock on Neil's bedside table.

"It was worth it," Neil replied. "I wonder what they're saying about us now..."

Andrea grinned, she was pleased that Neil wanted to be open about them being together, she just wished that he would have told Philippa first.

"I don't think I care," She said, kissing him. "I love you Neil, and I want to be with you without sneaking around and keeping secrets." She hoped he knew what she was getting at.

"We will be together they way you want, I promise. I love you too." He fell into an easy sleep with the woman he loved in his arms but sleep didn't come so easily for Andrea. She laid awake for hours listening to him breathe and wondering if this was a promise he'd be able to keep.

* * *

They barely made it to his room, fumbling through darkened corridors and almost unable to contain their desire as he found the key and let them inside. They stumbled over the threshold, falling down onto the empty bed, grateful that the room's other occupant was still out. She landed on top of his strong body, her blonde hair coming loose from her bun and tendrils framing her face. They kissed, his hands ghosting over her curves to support her waist as he flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed her lips again, the hollow of her throat and across the top of her cleavage. He zipped her dress, pulling it away from her body as she reached for the hem of his t-shirt. There was time to back out but neither of them wanted it, not now anyway. They removed the rest of their clothes and he sunk into her, making rational thought impossible. She clawed at his upper arms and his back, losing herself in the moment because now about them and they could leave their regrets until the morning.

_hope you enjoyed! Xx_


	5. One Night at a Time

**

* * *

**

All Summer Long  
Chapter 5: One Night at a Time

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing!_

_This will be my last update for a week because I'm going on holiday tomorrow and will be back sometime next Thursday. This means I miss Sam's last episode of TB. :( I would be so so grateful if you could give me a vague summary of the last episode, and by that I mean if there's any Huxon, either in your reviews or in a PM. I'll be able to check my emails (hopefully) on my phone this week!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to update as quickly as I can once I'm back from holiday!_

_Congratulations to Emma and Kelle144 who guessed right! _

_Xx_

* * *

Nate Roberts awoke early and changed into his swimming trunks, grabbing his duffel bag and heading to the pool. Before work he usually went to the gym, but he prepared to take full advantage of the outdoor pool and weather that meant it was warm enough to use it. He left the room quietly making sure he didn't wake his roommate in the process. The resort was quiet as Nate made his way to the pool, the only sound came from the restaurant as it was being set up from breakfast. It seemed that he was the only guest who was already up and about. The pool was also empty when he arrived, he left his bag and t-shirt in the locker room and plunged into the warm water. The water felt beautiful against his hot skin and he swam several laps to warm up his muscles. It was only when he took a short break that he noticed he wasn't alone anymore. He looked up to find Sam Nixon leaving her towel over one of the chairs next to the pool. He took off his goggles and looked at her properly, unable to take his eyes off her. Never in any of his many fantasies about her had she ever looked this good. He had to struggled to even greet her.

"Morning, Sam." He said, trying to focus on her green eyes rather than her shapely, bikini clad body.

"Morning Nate." She replied, unable to ignore his muscular chest and the way the droplet of water ran down his powerful arms.

"Are you coming in?" He asked, realising that it sounded pretty stupid once he'd said it.

"Yeah. I didn't want to get in your way." She explained, having seen the speed at which he could complete a length of the pool she knew she was going to look pathetic in comparison.

"Don't worry about it. It's a free country after all. Wait, is it Majorca a free country? Is Majorca even a country?" He stopped himself, realising he was babbling like an idiot. Usually he was good with girls, but Sam wasn't a girl, she was a woman and Nate had no control over the way she made him feel.

Sam laughed good naturedly, sitting on the edge of the pool. She couldn't help it, but the more time she spent with Nate, the more she could see the resemblance between him and Phil Hunter.

"Exercise is the only way I can fight off a hangover." Sam said, dipping her feet and calves into the water. "Ooh, it's lovely." She grinned, slipping into the water.

Nate smiled back, seeing a side of Sam that made him like her even more, if that was even possible.

* * *

Diane awoke the next morning and felt terrible, she hadn't bothered to shut the curtains the night before and the sun was blazing in, making her headache even worse. She was about to get up to close the curtains and get a drink of water when she realised that she wasn't alone in the bed. Her first thought was that somehow she had been so drunk that she had slept with Nikki last night but the arm that reached out to pull her back into bed was more definitely male.

"Morning, Di." He heard the low rumble of a man's voice.

Diane Noble didn't need to hear anymore to know who that voice belonged too. "Shit." She said, sitting up in bed and pulling the covers up to her neck, despite the heat.

"That good was I?" He joked but there was a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Diane struggled for a way to explain herself. "You're my superior, we shouldn't be doing this." She started to get out of bed again, reaching for her dress that was on the floor beside her.

"Wait, Diane." He reached for her again, bringing her back into his arms. "I don't regret last night, not at all, and I don't want it to be a one-off thing. I really like you." He admitted.

She knew this was a big thing, but she didn't want him to know that she had only had sex with him to take her mind off of her confusing feelings for Nikki. It wasn't that she didn't like him, or that last night hadn't been amazing, she just wasn't sure if this was what she wanted.

"I like you too." She replied, reaching out and touching his face softly. "I'm going to go back to my room to shower and dress, I'll see you at breakfast, Callum."

"Okay," He said, watching her go and wondering if last night really would be just a one night stand.

* * *

When Nikki got up to shower she noticed that Diane's bed was still unmade and it didn't take a police officer to come to the conclusion that she had been out all night. She wondered a little bitterly who she had spent the night with and knew it was none of her business really. They were friends, nothing more and Nikki was becoming convinced that was all they'd ever be. She was drying her hair with a towel when Diane eventually returned to the room still wearing the same dress she had the night before, with her high heels in her hand.

"Morning." Diane said as brightly as she could muster. She was still beating herself up over how she had used Callum.

"Good night?" Nikki asked, with a smile she didn't hope appeared too fake.

"You could say that." She said. She saw the look in Nikki's eyes and decided that, although it was wrong, being with Callum could be the perfect way to see how Nikki really felt about her.

* * *

The group assembled in the restaurant for breakfast, all sitting together at a long table that stretched the length of the room. Diane smiled at Callum as they made their way into the room but was swept away by Honey and Kerry to sit at their end of the table. Sam joined them sliding into a seat next to Honey, Nate soon followed her and took the last empty seat. Sam had secretly been hoping that Phil would come and sit with her, but she hadn't seen him yet this morning. Nate chatted and flirted with her, much to Kerry and Honey's amused as they rolled their eyes at each other across the table. Diane had to hide her laughed too, suddenly feeling much better about this holiday.

After they had finished eating and drinking, Gina stood up and told everyone that they had a free day to do whatever they liked and that the team building would start tomorrow.

When she had finished and had sat back down, Kerry turned to those sitting nearest her.

"I think I'm going to go to the beach again." She said, looking around at the friends. They nodded in agreement, determined to enjoy their free day.

* * *

After they'd finished, they returned to their rooms to prepare for the beach again. As they walked down to the beach, Kerry turned to speak to Andrea.

"Hey Andi, are we going to see you at all this holiday, or are we going to have to share you with Neil?" She asked.

She blushed as a few of the others turned to look at her too. "I don't know what you mean." She stuttered.

Kerry stopped in her tracks. "So why are you the only one of the Sun Hill girls sharing a room with one of the guys?"

Andrea blushed again. "Okay, fine. Neil are kind of together, but he's still married so it's really awkward."

"Andrea!" Honey squealed. "Most of us had already figured it out already, why didn't you tell us?!"

"I'm sorry," She said. "Neil's got a son, which makes things even more complicated. We're still figuring things out."

"You two are sweet together." Kerry smiled as they continued on their way down to the beach.

Andrea smiled too, relieved that she could finally talk about her relationship with Neil.

* * *

"You look nice, Millie." Sam smiled a while later as they set out towels on the warm sand. "Doesn't she look nice, Jo?" She poked the brunette in the arm, forcing her to look away from the novel she was reading.

Jo looked up at the young redhead and made a non-committal noise at the back of her throat. It was true that Millie looked nice. Her bikini gave a teasing glimpse of cleaving and showed off her flat stomach and long legs. Jo would have been attracted to the woman if she looked just a little bit older than fifteen. She knew that wasn't fair on Millie who had proven herself as a great copper since joining Sun Hill. Jo thought it was best to keep her distance and treat the redhead coolly.

Millie blushed. "Aw, thanks guys." She looked away, Sam's compliment meant a lot but she would so much rather have heard the words coming from Jo's mouth. The fact that Jo had only agreed with Sam out of politeness hurt too, but she was determined that after these two weeks were up things would be completely different between them.

"Do you want to come and play volleyball with us?" Dan asked, approaching the girls who were just finishing applying sun cream.

Honey looked up at the sound of Dan's voice, momentarily lost for words when she realised he wasn't a shirt. Damn, she thought, he shouldn't wear a shirt more often.

"In this heat?" Diane asked, still suffering a little with her hangover and saving Honey from making a fool of herself. "No thanks, Dan."

"I'm in." Honey said, quietly, standing up and dusting sand off her thighs. Kerry, Andrea and Kayla agreed to join the boys.

"We are gonna crush you!" Stuart announced from the other side of the net.

"How do you put up with him?" Honey hissed to Libby who had decided to play as well.

Libby smiled. "He's a lot different when you get to know him."

Honey nodded and attempted a smile, but she wasn't quite convinced.

* * *

Phil hadn't wanted to participate in the volleyball match, he wanted to find Sam instead. He was starting to believe that he had imagine their kiss the previous night, especially as he was sure Sam had initiated it. He was becoming more convinced that it had just been a figment of his imagination after the way he had seen her talking and joking with Nate at breakfast. Phil had arrived just too late to miss out on the last seats at Sam's end of the table, and had ended up sitting with Zain, Stuart and their girlfriends, which had been pretty uncomfortable.

"Hey, Sam." He said, kneeling down in the sand beside where Sam was sunbathing.

"Hey." She smiled, aware that Jo was no longer concentrating on her novel.

"I was going to go for a walk along the beach," He lied. "I wondered if you wanted to come."

"Oh, she does." Jo chimed in, winking at Phil.

"Ignore her," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "I'd like that." She said, standing up and knotting her sarong around her waist. "Let's go."

They headed away from the group together, but not before Sam had had a chance to turn around and glare at Jo.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, as always, are loved! Xx_


	6. All About Last Night

All Summer Long  
Chapter 6: All About Last Night

_Thanks for all the reviews! Back from holiday now so updates will be regular again. All my other TB fics are on hold indefinitely. I'm sick of the show and the writers at the moment, but I'm sticking with this fic for you guys and because it's so far away from a TB episode. Thanks to everyone who filled me in on Sam's leaving episode._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews, as always, are appreciated. Xx_

* * *

"I think I'm burning." Millie said, moving to sit on the towel Sam had vacated five minutes earlier to go on a walk with Phil. "I think I missed a few spots with my sun cream." She told Jo, who threw her book to one side, looking at Millie with despair.

"Maybe you should've covered up a bit more then," Jo said, realising she sounded like her mother. "Put a t-shirt on our something."

Millie recoiled, hurt showing in her eyes. This was not want she had expected from Jo.

"I was just looking for someone to put some cream on my back for me, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll find someone else." She was getting up to walk away when Jo seized hold of her arm and pulled her back down.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said through gritted teeth, rooting around for a bottle of sunscreen. She squeezed a blob onto the palm of her hands and began to rub it into Millie's back. The redhead had been right, her skin was already turning pale pink and if anymore time had gone by she would have burned badly.

Millie delighted in the feeling of Jo massaging the lotion into her back, thinking of all the other places she'd like those strong but also delicate hands to be. Still, the caresses did nothing to stop the emotional hurt Jo had dished out today. Millie was beginning to seriously think about giving up on Jo and trying to move on with someone else.

"There you go." Jo said, in a soft voice, rubbing in the last of the cream and snapping the lid closed on the bottle.

"Thanks," Millie smiled gratefully, beginning to get up again.

"Stay if you want." Jo said, feeling guilty for how she'd been treating Millie. "Sam won't be back for ages."

* * *

"That was fun." Dan smiled when they decided to take a break from playing volleyball to get drinks and cool off.

"Yeah," Honey smiled. "Do you want to go for a swim to cool down?" She asked, assuming he'd ask the others to join them, but he didn't.

"Come on then," He laughed, taking her hand as they ran towards the sea.

"Oh my god, it's cold!" She gasped, expecting the sea to be as warm as the breeze that was coming in from it.

"You'll get used to it." Dan smiled, dragging her in deeper with him until the water reached their waists.

"This was a stupid idea," Honey said, shivering as a wave broke making her shoulders wet too. "I'm freezing."

Dan stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing his hands down her upper arms to warm her up. Honey sighed and leaned back into Dan's body, enjoying the feeling of his arms surrounding her. If she wasn't careful she could find herself falling for him and she was starting to believe he felt the same way about her.

* * *

Sam and Phil had walked so far that the rest of the group were no bigger than dots on the horizon. They both enjoyed being able to have some time alone together without everyone else around and without the possibility that they'd be called to a scene of a crime. This break may just be what they needed to get their friendship back and could possibly lead them onto something more.

They had talked for a while, walking along the wet sand, the waves occasionally lapping in around their ankles but soon a silence set in. Neither of them had mentioned the previous night's kiss yet.

"Are you okay, Phil?" She asked gently, slowing their pace a little.

"Yeah," He smiled at her, but Sam wasn't convinced.

"Are you missing Alfie?" She asked. She had an uncanny ability to guess what was bothering Phil whenever he wasn't being his usual self.

Phil nodded, but couldn't make eye contact with her. "Kate really laid into me about this trip and she made me feel really guilty about the time I could spend with Alfie, but don't. It's hard you know, with this job and everything." He paused. "I hardly need to tell you about that, do I?" He said, realising he was being insensitive. Sam's daughter and her grandson lived farther away than Kate and Alfie and it wasn't fair for him to burden her with this.

"It's not easy," Sam agreed, looking up at him. "But you're a great father Phil, and it's not your fault Kate decided to move back to Wales. If she'd stayed in London of course you would have spent more time with him."

"Thanks," Phil smiled, hugging her close. There had been a time, not long ago, where Sam would have taken Kate's side but things were different now. They were both different people now.

* * *

Kerry was still thinking about what Sam had said last night when they had discussed Smithy. She knew that Sam was a good judge of character and she wouldn't have said what she did about Smithy if she didn't believe that it was true. Kerry really wanted to trust Sam's opinion but she was scared of getting hurt again. It didn't stop her being lonely though, Libby and Stuart were making her sick with their devotion to each other and Honey had disappeared somewhere with Dan. She sighed, popping open a can of coke and going over to stand by Smithy who was talking to Callum about something.

"Hey." She said, sinking to a sitting position on the warm sand. Dale and Callum became quiet when Kerry approaching. Callum didn't want her to overhear the conversation they were having because he didn't want Diane to find out he had been talking about her and what had happened between them. "Don't stop talking on my account." Kerry said a little bitterly.

"We're finished anyway," Callum said, walking away to give Kerry and Smithy some privacy. It was a lie though, he was still as confused about the Diane situation as he had been before.

* * *

"Have you seen Sam around?" Nate asked, approaching Jo who was making short work of the novel she was reading, and Millie who was dozing under a parasol.

"She went for a walk with Phil." Jo told him, barely looking up from her book.

"Oh, okay." Surprising both Jo and himself with the disappointment in his voice. He turned to walk away, hoping everyone was ready for another game of volleyball to take his mind off his growing feelings for Sam.

"Wait, Nate." Jo called after him, slotting the bookmark into the page. She lowered her voice again, not wanting to wake Millie. "Sam and Phil," She began. "It's complicated and they've got a lot of issues, I can see you care about her but maybe you should take a step back." Jo advised.

Nate nodded, a little shocked at how much Jo had picked up already. "Thanks, Jo." He said quietly, turning away and walking back to the others, deep in thought.

_hope you enjoyed! Review please! :) x_


	7. Break Apart Her Heart

* * *

All Summer Long  
Chapter 7: Break Apart Her Heart

_Thanks again for all the reviews! Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are loved! Xx_

* * *

"What were you and Callum talking about?" Kerry asked once he was out of earshot. Dale sat down beside her sipping from his own can of beer.

"It's nothing." Dale said, there had been a time when he wouldn't trust Callum as far as he could throw him but recently they had become good friends. Kerry raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Okay fine, he's having girl trouble."

Kerry looked up, interested. "Anyone we know."

"No, Kerry." Smithy replied a little quickly making her smile triumphantly. "Please can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, you name it." Kerry smiled, enjoying this more than she should.

Smithy opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't think of a single thing to say, at least nothing that wouldn't sound lame or ridiculous.

"You can't think of a single thing to say to me, can you?" Kerry said, their conversation from yesterday about being friends seemed like a dream now.

"Kerry," He began but he couldn't deny it, she was right. Things had been so complicated between them in the past and he had been so angry on her behalf when Cameron had left that it was hard for them to move on.

"Forget it." She said, draining her coke and walking away from him. Smithy sighed, wondering what it would take to win her back and if he even really wanted her back in his life.

* * *

Sam and Phil came back from their walk after being gone well over an hour. They walked over to where Sam had previously been sunning herself with Jo to find that the towel she had been lying on earlier was now occupied. Sam approached Jo, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do Jo, bore her to sleep?" She asked, hoping that this meant things were getting better between the two women.

Jo ignored her, focusing on her book again. "I'll see you later, babe." Phil said softly, letting Sam and Jo have their privacy.

"C'mon Jo, tell me what's going on?" Sam begged, sitting down on the sand and taking Jo's book out of her hands.

"Nothing." Jo said, and it was the truth really. She explained that Millie had come and asked her to help her put some sun cream on and that she had stayed, and eventually fallen asleep.

Sam nodded knowingly. "She's growing on you, isn't she?"

Jo glared again, motioning to the fact that Millie was only inches away and could very well wake up at any moment and hear them talking.

"Nate came by to see you." Jo said, rapidly changing the topic of conversation.

Sam didn't know quite how to react. "He did?"

"Yeah, I told him you were with Phil. That scared him off a bit." Jo chuckled.

"You weren't too hard on him were you?" Sam said, although Nate was probably not much more than half her age and nothing could ever happen between them, she was still fond of him.

"No, of course not. But if you ask me, he was pretty hard on you, if you get my meaning."

"Jo!" Sam laughed, half amused and half shocked. She threw Jo's book back at her and found a spare towel to lay on. "I can talk to you when you're in this mood!"

"Ssh, you'll wake Millie." Jo responded.

In truth they had already awoken Millie but she kept her eyes shut, wondering if that was concern she had just heard in Jo's voice.

* * *

"Do you want to go back and join the volleyball game?" Dan asked, his voice close to Honey's ear. They had barely moved from their position except to go out a little deeper in the ocean.

"Not really, I'm okay here. Unless you want to..."

"I'm okay here too," He said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Honey smiled, relaxing further back into his arms. She wasn't sure how long it would be before this perfect moment passed but she was going to enjoy it until it ended.

* * *

"You feeling alright?" Zain asked, grabbing a bottle of water and going to sit beside Kayla.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I think I might head back to the hotel though, I think I've had too much sun for today."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He pressed, offering her his water bottle.

Kayla nodded, gratefully swallowing a mouthful of water. "I just feel a bit queasy, maybe it was something I ate."

"I'll walk back with you," Zain said, standing up and offering Kayla his hand.

"You don't have to do that, Zain, stay here with your friends." Kayla smiled.

"I want to be with you." He said taking her hand and leading the way back to the hotel.

* * *

They took a break from volleyball and sunbathing to head back to the hotel for lunch. Diane found herself sitting next to Callum at the table and felt a little nervous. She wasn't sure what to say to him and she still hadn't decided what she wanted.

"Have you had time to think?" Callum asked, speaking softly so that no one would overhear them.

"Not enough, Callum." Diane replied, looking around the table at everyone and everything other than him.

"Okay, well let me know when you do decide what you want." He said, speaking even more quietly now.

"You'll be the first to know." Diane said, hoping to lighten the mood.

Callum smiled, feeling much more positive about the whole situation.

* * *

Later that day, Andrea was showering in the ensuite and Neil chose this as the perfect opportunity to phone home.

"Hello?" His son answered the phone.

"Hey Jakey, it's your dad." Neil said, so glad to hear his son's voice.

"Hi daddy." Jake replied, equally as pleased. "Are you having a nice time?"

"Yes thanks, Jake. We've been to the beach today, and then we've got to do some work tomorrow. How are you?"  
"I'm fine. I miss you, daddy." Jake said softly.

"Miss you too, son." Neil said.

"Do you want to speak to mummy?" Jake asked.

Neil paused. The last person he wanted to talk to right now was his wife but he knew it would look rude and suspicious if he didn't. "Okay Jake, if she's not too busy." He didn't realise Philippa had already taken the handset from her son.

"Of course I'm not too busy to talk to my husband." She scoffed. "How are you darling?"

"Fine thanks. Are you and Jake alright?" Neil asked, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach and hoping Andrea would stay in the shower for a while longer.  
"We're okay thanks." Philippa replied. "We miss you."

"I miss you too." Neil replied, not making it obvious which 'you' he was referring to. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom and quickly tried to bring the call to an end. "I've got to go Pippa, we're all meeting for dinner soon. Take care of yourself, I'll see you soon." He rung off, knowing he'd have hell to pay next time they spoke, but for now it was worth it.

_Please review! :) xx_


	8. Two Truths and a Lie

All Summer Long  
Chapter 8: Two Truths and a Lie

_Two updates in two days, aren't you lucky? Lol! _

_Not so pleased with this chapter, I ran out of ideas part way through but hopefully you like the character/pairing developments. _

_More soon. And please review! Your comments and suggestions are always appreciated! _

_Lots of you have asked me what's happening with your favourite pairings, I can tell you that, even if they go through rough patches, hopefully you'll all be pleased with how this fics ends._

_Xxx_

* * *

The following day the officers all met up eight am in one of the hotel's many function rooms. Gina was stood at the front of the room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Part of the purpose of this holiday was for the team to bond and the teambuilding part of the fortnight began today. Gina handed Neil a pile of paper and a box of pencils, which he then passed around the room. The group looked at each other, feeling as if they were being treated like officers rather than hard-working, qualified police officers and detectives.

"What are these for?" Phil asked loudly. The idea of a free holiday and a fortnight with Sam had tempted him so much he had forgotten all about the teambuilding aspect of the trip. There were a few mutters from people who were in a similar boat to Phil. They were a few minutes' walk from the beach and the hotel offered them many more enjoyable ways to spend their fortnight. None of them wanted to be trapped inside being treated like children.

Neil, who would much rather have spent every waking, and sleeping, moment with Andrea over these two weeks, spoke up saving Gina from the rant she was close to beginning.

"This is the first part of your teambuilding course," He welcomed the groans he received and waited for silence to settle again before speaking once more. "You won't be doing these exercises every day, and there will be plenty of time for you to get up to whatever you like." His gaze, subconsciously, slipped to Andrea who smiled briefly. "We've tried to make these exercises as fun for you as possible, and I think you might actually enjoy some of them." He smiled ruefully at their faces. He waited until everyone had a piece of paper and a pencil in their hands before speaking again. "This game is called 'two truths and a lie'. On the paper you have to write down two truths about yourself and one lie, and then one by one you'll read them out and everyone else must guess which are the truths and which is the lie." Neil explained.

There was faint muttering coming from the group but they seemed less resistant than before. He looked at Andrea again and they shared a smile.

* * *

"This is stupid," Honey moaned, chewing on the end of her pencil as she wracked her brain for what to write. "I thought the teambuilding things would be a bit more active and exciting than being stuck inside writing crap on a piece of paper."

"Don't hold back, Honey!" Kerry laughed, she was actually pleased that the first teambuilding exercise wasn't a physical one.

"I don't know what to write." She continued to moan, scribbling out something she had already written.

Kerry ignored her as she continued to moan, glancing across the room to where Smithy was scribbling earnestly on his piece of paper. She'd love to know what he was thinking as he was writing. She tore her eyes away and concentrated on her own paper.

* * *

The teambuilding activities were for the Sun Hill officers only, so Libby and Kayla spent the day together at the resort. They had already established a common ground by being the only two people in group who didn't work at Sun Hill, but found other things they shared an interest in. Of course they both knew firsthand what it was like to have a boyfriend who worked for the police and how difficult it could be sometimes.

They were sitting in the hotel spa, sipping herbal tea and relaxing when Kayla suddenly gasped and her cup and saucer went flying to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Libby asked, getting up and rushing to kneel by Kayla's side.

"Think so," Kayla said, breathing heavily and clutching at her stomach. "God, it hurts."

"Do you need a doctor?" Panic showed in Libby's hazel eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Baby." Kayla whispered before passing out.

* * *

Gina and Neil stood at the head of the room, watching as the officers filled out their pieces of paper and making sure no one was cheating.

"You know, you could fill one out as well if you like, Neil." Gina said, turning to him and smirking ever so slightly.

"It's alright thanks." Neil replied, wondering if Gina had some suspicions about his and Andrea's relationship. He wouldn't put it passed her to assume that most of Andrea's visits to his office had nothing to do with the cases they were working on.

"I thought you might have something interesting to share with everyone." Gina's grin had widened as she watched Neil come close to squirming.

"If everyone has finished," Gina said a few minutes later. "I want you to put your name on the top of your piece of paper, fold it over and put it in this box." She pointed to a cardboard box at the front of the room. "I will pick them out and one by one you'll come up everyone else will decide which of the three facts you've written down is a lie."

They filed up and slipped their paper into the box, feeling strangely anxious even though many people in the room knew them better than their own families did.

* * *

Phil's was the first to be chosen from the box, he was certain Gina had picked his on purpose, and he went up to the front of the room to face his colleagues.

"I'll read these out for you," Gina said. "And when someone guesses which is the lie, you can tell them if they're right or not." Phil nodded and braced himself. "Firstly, I have two children. Secondly, I've been married twice. And thirdly, I only came on this trip because of a certain someone."

Phil looked at the floor, suddenly wishing he was back in the stuffy CID squad room working his way through a three foot stack of witness statements.

"Personally, they all sound true to me." Gina smiled, placing her hand on Phil's shoulder. "Who wants to start us off?" She asked, looking around the room. "Yes, Sam." Gina finally said and, despite the heat, the pit of Phil's stomach felt like twice.  
"He's only been married once." She said quietly, trying to make eye contact but Phil was still looking at the floor.

"Is that right, Phil?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, it is." He went to sit down, still unable to look Sam's way. He was just glad that Gina had the decency not to ask him who the 'certain someone' was.

* * *

Despite their initial reservation, the group found themselves enjoying the first challenge, especially when lunchtime arrived and Gina told them that they had the afternoon off. Maybe the teambuilding aspect of this fortnight wouldn't be so bad after all. On their way out of the room, Callum made his way towards Diane's retreating form.

"Hey," He called, but not so loudly that everyone would hear. She turned back and smiled briefly at him, but said nothing. Once they were outside and the group went their separate ways, it was easier for Callum to catch up with her. "Di," He was close enough now to reach out and place his hand on her shoulder. She stopped now, turning to look at him with a questioning expression in her eyes. "Some of us are going into town, to the local shops to get some surfing gear. Do you want to tag along too?"

Diane considered his offer and was close to accepting when Kerry and Honey appearing, calling out to Diane to hurry up and join them on the beach.

"Sorry Callum, maybe another time." Diane said, partly relieved that she had been let off the hook but feeling a little guilty when she saw the look in his eye.

"Yeah, maybe." He said a little sadly, turning away to catch up with Smithy and Nate.

* * *

"Andrea!" Neil called, for the moment not caring who heard him. He had picked up the hidden meaning when she had been called up to read her two truths and the lie. He knew that what she had said was meant for him, and it was only then that he realised how much he had really hurt her by wanting to keep their affair secret. But to Neil it wasn't an affair anymore, he loved her and he wanted to be with her; only her, not Philippa. He knew what his wife was like though, and how if he asked for a divorce, she would make sure she got sole custody of Jake. His son was the only reason Neil hadn't left Philippa already.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Neil." She said, her cold tone a sharp contrast with the bright sunshine they both had to shield their eyes from. "I'll see you later."

She walked away, leaving Neil staring after her, wondering how he would be able to win her back whilst still keeping his son in his life. For the first time he was beginning to regret agreeing to come on this holiday.

Millie went back to her hotel room and got ready to go the beach. She put her shorts and t-shirt back on over her bikini and put an extra bottle of suncream into her beach bag. She sat on the bed to put her sandals back on, feeling a peace with her decision to come out to her friends and colleagues. The way Sam and Nikki had smiled supportively at her told her that it hadn't come as a surprise to many people. She wished she could have read the expression on Jo's face but it was as if the older woman was wearing a mask. Yesterday Millie had thought that things were improving between the two of them, but today things seemed to be back to square one.

"Millie?" Jo was waiting outside the redhead's room when she stepped out into the corridor. Millie was certainly surprised to see her.

"Hi, Jo." She smiled a little uncertainly. "Is everything okay?"

Jo smiled a little. "I was going to ask you the same question." She paused. "If there's anything you want to talk about..."

Millie smiled. "Thanks, but I feel like a weight's been lifted off me...I actually feel better than I've done in ages."

Jo smiled, realising she was doing exactly what she had told herself she'd avoid; falling for Millie Brown. "Are you heading to the beach?" She asked. Millie nodded and they left the hotel. Together.

_Please review xxx_


	9. I Melt With You

All Summer Long  
Chapter 9: I Melt With You

_Now 3 chapters in 3 days, LOL! This probably means there'll be an update drought in a while, but I am working hard to try and finish this story. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm surprised that there are so many Millie/Jo fans out there, they're story starts to heat up from now on. I hope you like it and don't think it's too OOC. _

_Reviews are loved! Enjoy!_

* * *

While everyone else headed for the beach, or to use the hotel's facilities, Nate, Smithy and Callum went in the opposite direction towards the nearby seaside town. It was so hot outside that their shirts were soaked through by the time they reached the line of shops and cafés. The second shop they came to specialised in surfing equipment and the three men went inside, grateful for the air conditioning.

They scanned the aisles, mentally converting the currency and deciding what they'd really need. They had all surfed a bit before but London was hardly a surfing hot spot so neither of them had the gear they needed.

"Buying anything?" Dale asked, approaching Callum who was looking at a selection of surf boards.

Callum shrugged, he hadn't been in the mood for this shopping trip since Diane had turned him down. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised but it hurt him more than he had expected it would.

"Where's Nate?" Dale asked, when Callum didn't reply. He scanned the nearly empty shop but couldn't see the other man.

"He's over there," Callum said, pointing but without much enthusiasm. "Talking to that girl."

Smithy looked in the direction Callum was pointing, to find Nate deep in conversation with a young brunette. "She's pretty." He allowed.

"Probably means we'll be stuck in here all day," Callum muttered gloomily.

Nate turned around and saw the two other men looking at him, and waved them over. "Callum, Smithy, this is Jessica. She's just finished university and she's working out here for a year. How cool is that? Jessica, meet my friends Callum and Smithy."

They shook hands with the young woman, whose eyes locked with Callum's for just a little too long.

"We've got a special offer on today," Jessica told them once they had all been introduced.

Fifteen minutes later the three men left the store with far more than they had planned on buying.

* * *

"You alright, Di?" Nikki asked, laying her towel out on an empty stretch of sand beside Diane. "You've been a bit quiet today." She didn't yet mention anything about the fact that Diane hadn't slept in her bed all night.

"Just relaxing." Diane replied, pushing her sunglasses back up her nose and smiling as convincingly as she could. "But thanks for asking."

"If you want to talk..." Nikki tailed off lamely. "I wanted to thank you for being so supportive when I told you about Doug yesterday, I like to think that we can trust each other."

Diane's smile was more genuine. "Me too. And I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me things like that."

Nikki sighed, looking out to sea where quite a few of their group were swimming and splashing. "I wish you'd trust me too."

Diane looked across at her in surprise, glad that her sunglasses hid the expression in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Nikki looked back at her. "Where were you last night, Di?"

Diane swallowed a lump in her throat, wondering why it was so hard to tell the truth.

* * *

"Are things okay between you and Neil?" Kerry asked as she and Andrea paused from their swimming to tread water.

Andrea shrugged a shoulder out of the warm blue ocean. "I don't know." She sighed. "I want more from him than he's prepared to give me. I understand that he doesn't want to lose his son but I can't bear sharing him any longer. I thought this fortnight would be good for us, but now I wish I'd stayed home."

Kerry made a face. "You would rather be back in London, where it's probably raining, than out here?" She questioned, gesturing at the bright sun and the gloriously blue sea.

Andrea laughed. "Okay, maybe not. But I at least wish we'd booked separate rooms."

"If it's too bad you can always come and kip on the couch in mine and Sam's room." Kerry offered.

Andrea laughed again, shaking her head. "And listen to you and Smithy all night long?"

Kerry looked puzzled. "What?" She demanded. "What's he been saying?"

"Nothing," Andrea assured. "I just assumed the two of you had sorted things out, Honey said that the two of you looked pretty cosy the other night."

"Definitely not. I don't even think we're friends. Things are always so complicated when it comes to him." Kerry sighed.

"I know you loved Cameron, but don't you think it's time to move on, babe? I doubt he'd choose his wife over you." She muttered.

Kerry smiled. "You and Neil will find a way out of this, I'm sure."

* * *

Phil had been avoiding Sam all afternoon, unsure how to face her after what had happened earlier. It had to be apparent to her that he had been referring to her, hadn't it? He hadn't wanted to be too obvious but he had also wanted her to understand that he had feelings for her, and serious ones at that. While everyone else had headed to the beach, Phil had decided to go to the indoor pool for a while instead. He was pretty convinced that he wouldn't find Sam there, he didn't really take her for the serious swimming type, but he could be wrong.

On his way to the pool he saw that the gym was empty and decided to work out for a while before he went swimming. He was finishing up on the treadmills and blotting his face with a towel when he saw a blonde woman walk passed the glass window on her way to the pool. Phil looked again and saw that it was Sam. When he realised it was her, he almost ran out of the gym to catch up with her before she entered the changing rooms.

"Sam!" He called, forgetting that he had been meaning to avoid her.

"Hey," Sam smiled, turning around and waiting for him to catch up with her. "I've been looking for you, when I couldn't find you on the beach I thought you might be here."

"Nice detective skills," Phil smiled, dropping onto a nearby bench. Sam took a seat beside him.

"Phil, about earlier, what did you mean?"

* * *

Nate, Callum and Smithy walked back to the beach with their newly purchased surfing gear. They set it down on the sand and began unpacking the carrier bags. Dan, Stuart and Zain came over to help them.

"What's going on over there?" Andrea asked as she and Kerry walked back up the beach to get something to drink. "Looks like they bought the entire town."

"Ooh, and wetsuits." Kerry laughed, feeling more upbeat since her heart to heart with Andrea. She had been seriously considering what the Scottish woman had been saying about her and Smithy, though.

Andrea laughed. "You're awful." She said, taking two cans of coke from the ice box and passing one to Kerry.

Kerry took a long sip of the cold coke and looked across at where Smithy was unwrapping a surf board from its plastic wrapper, and smiled at him. He caught her gaze, and smiled back, hoping this meant things were back on track.

* * *

Millie and Jo had moved a good way further up the beach than the rest of their group, finding a more secluded cove. Millie brought the towels and the beach bag of suncream, while Jo carried a cool box with their own supply of white wine. Millie set out the towels on the sand and took out the suncream, looking coyly at Jo as she handed the bottle over. Jo paused, setting the two wine glasses firmly in the sand so they didn't fall over and applied suncream to Millie's exposed back, stomach and long legs as she had done yesterday but today her touch was completely different. She handed the bottle back to Millie who did the same for Jo, the older woman biting down on her lower lip to stop a moan escaping as the redhead kneaded her flesh. When they were both creamed up, Jo went back to pouring the wine, offering a glass to Millie.

"Thanks," She smiled, sipping at it before setting it back down in the sand. She leaned forward, her hands either side of Jo's hips and kissed her deeply, tasting the wine from her lips.

Jo groaned, this was not what she had intended on happening but she knew it had gone too far for her to stop it. Putting her own glass out of harm's way, moved her hands to support Millie's upper her arms and kissed her back.

_Hope you liked! :) xx_


	10. Whatever It Takes

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 10: Whatever It Takes**

_Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter too! :)_

* * *

Kerry walked over to where Smithy was rubbing down his new surfboard. After their frosty exchange yesterday and her talk with Andrea, she really wanted to make things right between them.

"I didn't know you could surf." She said, stopping just behind him.

He turned around and grinned somewhat sheepishly at him. "I can't but, Nate chatted up the girl in the surf shop and we got a great deal, so why not learn?"

Kerry smiled but said nothing, remembering how Cameron had promised to teach her to surf if she moved to Australia with him. She pushed the painful memory aside and reached out to admire the surfboard.

"Maybe we could learn together?" She suggested, and for a moment Smithy wondered if she was referring to more than just surfing.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

* * *

Zain was helping them unpack the bags of surf equipment when one of the hotel employees came rushing onto the beach.

"Mr Nadir?" She called. "Mr Zain Nadir?"

Zain looked up from what he was doing in surprise. "That's me, I'm Zain, what's wrong?"

"It's your girlfriend sir, she's been taken to the hospital." She explained.

Zain quickly got to his feet, brushing sand from his shorts. "Is she okay?"

The woman shook her head helplessly. "I'm sorry, I don't know. There's a taxi waiting for you at the hotel."

"Thanks." Zain said, quickly heading back in the direction of the hotel with the woman.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Stuart called after them. He knew that Libby had planned on spending the day with Kayla.

"Okay, thanks." Zain replied, a little surprised by Stuart's offer. He wondered if he was just tagging along because Libby would be at the hospital too or because they finally forming some kind of a friendship.

* * *

Neil spent the afternoon in his hotel room on his laptop, finding out all he could about the divorce process. He hadn't realised how much he had been hurting Andrea by not leaving Philippa. Now he knew what he had to do. As soon as they arrived in London, he would find a good divorce lawyer and make things right with Jake. He just shutting down the laptop when the door opened and Andrea entered the room.

"Hi," She greeted, walking over to where he was sitting and kissing his cheek, her fingers kneading his shoulders.

"Hey," He smiled, glad that she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Neil." She said, moving to sit on their bed. "I know this is difficult for you, and I wasn't helping."

"It's okay," Neil said, going over to sit beside her and taking her hand. "I'll do whatever it takes to make things right between us."

"Neil," She said softly, wondering if she was going to push the boundaries too far by saying what she needed to. "If you...if you were to leave Philippa, I'd like to meet Jake. I don't want him to hate me for breaking up your marriage."

Neil cupped Andrea's face with his free hand. "You haven't broken up anything. My marriage was ending before I even met you. I've only stayed with her for Jake's sake and I think even he knows that things aren't right."

Andrea smiled softly, leaning into Neil. "I love you."

* * *

Jo could feel Millie beginning to doze off beside her and pulled another towel over them. She didn't want Millie's delicate, pale skin to burn. She stroked a lock of Millie's red hair away from her face and gave her a gentle kiss. She couldn't believe she had managed to resist the younger woman for so long.

"Jo," Millie murmured softly. "Is there any more wine?"

Jo sat up, wrapping the towel around her breasts as she reached for the bottle and the glasses. Millie accepted the glass and took a sip of the cool wine, before raising it to toast Jo's.

"To holiday romance." She toasted, noticing Jo looked a little disappointed. "To sex on the beach." She rectified.

"That I can drink to." Jo smiled, clinking her glass against Millie's and hoping that this was more than just a holiday romance.

* * *

"You mean a lot to me Sam, I can't deny that." Phil said. When he had imagined confessing his true feelings to Sam, he never thought it would take place at a swimming pool. Especially not a swimming pool in Majorca.

"I know," She replied. "You're important to me too, Phil, but I can't say I feel the same way you do."

"I didn't expect you to," He tried to force the hurt out of his voice. "I just thought you should know."

"I should go and get changed." Sam said, although initially she hadn't intended on going for a swim at all.

* * *

At dinner Gina told them that they would have to be up early the next morning for the next part of their teambuilding activities.

"Early night?" Honey suggested, getting up from her seat and walking around to Dan's side of the table, offering him her hand.

"Definitely." Dan agreed, his eyes dancing as he excepted her hand.

Honey smiled, leading him back to her hotel room. Jo had moved most of her things into Millie's room earlier that evening so they had the room to themselves. She locked the door after them, turning to Dan with a look of desire in her eyes as he made his way to her, kissing her heatedly.

* * *

Callum and Nate went to play some pool in the games room before they went to bed. Neither of them planned to stay up late, they had both faced Gina's wrath more than enough times.

"Oh, this is for you." Nate said, handing Callum a slip of paper with a name and a number on it.

Callum looked confused when he read it. "Jessica? That's the girl from earlier, right?" Nate nodded. "I thought you liked her, mate."

"I did," Nate replied. "I do, but I like someone else. I think you and Jessica would get along well."

"Thanks," Callum said, but he knew he wouldn't call this woman until he knew for certain what was happening between him and Diane.

* * *

Unlike Honey and Dan, Diane did not take Gina's advice and have an early night. Instead she moved from bar to bar, making the most of their all expenses paid deal. She knew she would regret this in the morning but right now the alcohol provided the escape she felt she needed. She needed to forget about Callum, and she definitely needed to forget about Nikki and drinking allowed her to do that. Even if Gina gave her hell in the morning, it would still be worth one night of drunken bliss.

"I think you've had enough to drink for one night." The bartender said as she stumbled towards the bar.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed, starting to feel light-headed and disorientated. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to serve her, Diane headed back to her hotel room.

She hoped that Nikki would already be asleep, she didn't want her to see her in this state. She unlocked the door and shut it quietly behind her, making her way towards her bed. She swore loudly as she fell over one of Nikki's sandals, waking the other woman.

"Di, is that you?" She asked.

"No Nik, it's the Tooth Fairy." Diane snapped back, feeling even worse after nearly falling flat on her face.

Nikki sat up in bed, looking across at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. "Do you know how late it is?" She questioned, groaning and realising she was talking to herself because Diane had ran for their ensuite bathroom. Nikki sighed as she heard Diane retching, pulling back the covers and going to join her in the bathroom. She stood beside her, holding Diane's hair and rubbing her back.

_Reviews are loved! :) Sorry if you think Diane and Jo are a bit out of character, that should be sorted out later! Xx_


	11. How to Save a Life

All Summer Long  
Chapter 11: How to Save a Life

_Sorry for the lack in updates, I got a little carried away and I've been a little distracted by Torchwood this week!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xx_

* * *

By the time Zain arrived at the hospital, Kayla was already stable and in her own room. They doctors had given her painkillers and sedatives, so when Zain reached her bedside she was already fast asleep. He told Libby and Stuart to go back to the hotel, thanking Stuart for his support and telling them that he'd stay with Kayla until she awoke. He didn't want her waking up and feeling disorientated in a strange hospital far away from home.

He pulled up a chair and sat by her bed, holding her hand loosely in his. He breathed slowly and deeply, feeling relieved that she was going to be okay. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he felt his eyelids grow heavy, and when the nurses turned off the light he felt himself drifting off to sleep too.

* * *

The team assembled at six am, clutching paper cups of coffee and trying to stay awake. Nikki had suggested that Diane stay behind at the hotel and rest, but the younger woman was having none of it. Her head may be pounding continuously every time she moved but anything was better than laying in bed all day and thinking about Callum and Nikki. Gina stood at the front of the bus and made sure that everyone was there. They were, with the exception of Zain who was still at the hospital but Libby had come along too to take his place.

"Today team," She announced loud enough for the people at the back of the bus to hear her, and the ones at the front to cringe at the volume. "We're going a little further up the coast to a place where we can practice our life-saving skills. When we're back at Sun Hill and someone jumps, or is pushed, into the Thames, we'll have a much better chance of rescuing them without endangering ourselves. It's also meant to be fun, so try and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

When they arrived at the centre, they climbed off the bus and were paired off by the instructor. Phil glared and gritted his teeth when he saw that Sam had been paired with Nate, but said nothing. Although when the instructor teamed him up with Stuart, he was close to protesting. Gina had said that this activity was meant to be fun, but he was beginning to doubt that, especially when he saw Sam laughing at something Nate had said, and touching her arm.

"Alright mate?" Stuart asked, noticing the way Phil's hands had curled into fists.

Phil desperately wanted to point out that Stuart wasn't his 'mate' but their fights in the past had never gotten him anywhere. "Fine, thanks." He said coolly, instead.

* * *

Millie was pleased to find she had been paired with Jo. They two of them were getting on well, much better than Millie had believed they would. It seemed like they had formed a connection that was about far more than just sex and she was looking forward to getting to know Jo better. Today seemed like the perfect opportunity for that.

"Do you like to swim?" Millie asked, zipping up her lifejacket and pulling in the cords at the side.

Jo shrugged. "I guess. I'm not really into exercise." She admitted.

"Really?" Millie looked surprised, perhaps because of their intimate physical relationship she had expected that Jo was a frequent user of the gym. "I love it."

"Oh," Jo replied, suddenly feeling too old for Millie's youthful exuberance. They were prevented from saying more by the instructor calling the group to order.

* * *

Kerry pulled her shift dress over her head and smiled at Smithy's reaction to her bikini. She wasn't sure she understood, seeing as she had been wearing a bikini for the majority of the week when they'd been on the beach. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting to play her hero, rescuing her from the big bad ocean that was turning him on. The smile continued to tease at her lips, making her want to laugh. Smithy smiled too, although not understanding Kerry's amusement. It was hard not to smile when she was stood there in nothing but a skimpy bikini.

"Okay," Their instructor, Tim, shouted, walking up and down the small beach. "I want all of the 'victims' to step forward and stand on the water's edge." Kerry left Smithy's side and went to join the others.

"I can't believe Dan made me be his damsel in distress," Honey moaned to Kerry, glaring back up the beach towards her boyfriend. "How much does that suck?" She ranted. "Like, because I'm a girl, I couldn't possibly save his life. I'd leave him to drown anyway." She muttered viciously.

Kerry smiled, fighting back laugher again. "It's kind of sweet that he wants to be your knight in shining Speedos though." Honey raised an eyebrow at her. "Smithy is really getting off on the hero fantasy."

Honey snorted out a laugh, putting her hand over her mouth so the instructor wouldn't see or hear. She had a feeling that he wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Gina sat with one of the lifeguards, watching the team as they got ready. She scanned the beach, seeing Stuart and Phil in what appeared to be a semi-friendly conversation, Kerry and Honey gossiping as usual, Libby helping Diane with her lifejacket and Neil...She had to look twice, squinting in the bright sunlight towards the end of the beach where Neil stood with Andrea. He had one hand on her bare waist, and the other in the dark curly hair while his mouth devoured her's. Gina was surprised, of course she knew that Andrea and Neil were involved in some sort of affair, but after Andrea had been exposed as a journalist, she had thought that things had come to an end. Andrea and Neil's jobs had both been on the line and she was surprised that they had rekindled their affair, especially since Philippa was still in the dark.

* * *

Phil was surprised by how well he and Stuart managed to get on. They talked a little about Libby and how Stuart had met her. They talked about the holiday so far and how beautiful Majorca was. Yes, it was just small talk but at least they were having a conversation that wasn't fuelled by jealousy or hatred, or trading punches over the handling of a case, or over Sam. It certainly made a change, and Phil was beginning to realise that perhaps Stuart wasn't the monster he had made him out to be in the first place.

* * *

Zain was there by Kayla bedside and awake, when she finally emerged from her unconsciousness. He had spent the whole night in her room, sleeping fitfully for a few hours and only leaving twice for coffee and water from the machine in the hall. She smiled when she saw him, but soon enough the confusion set in and she looked around at the machines she was wired up to with fear and concern in her eyes.

"Zain?" She questioned, panic making her voice a few decibels higher. Zain was glad he was here, this was exactly what he had wanted to prevent. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital," Zain said soothingly, squeezing her hand a little tighter now she was awake. "Something happened to you yesterday when you were at the spa with Libby and they rushed you to hospital. The doctors say you're stable for now, but we won't know more until the doctors do their rounds at eleven." He explained.

Now she knew what was going on and where she was, Kayla felt more relaxed but still her hand moved subconsciously to her stomach.

* * *

"All of those times, and you never let me save you. I always had to be the victim." Honey stormed up the beach, away from Dan who followed after with a lost look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He apologised, now quite sure what he was supposed to be sorry for.

She turned back to him, his half hearted apology had only made her angrier still.

"Do you think I'm not up to this, that if a situation like that occurred on the job, that I'd just run away and get one of you guys to help?" Honey demanded, not caring if she was making a scene.

Dan tried to pacify her, taking her hands in his but she pulled away from his touch.

"I'm sorry that you're upset Honey," He said, and as much as she hated to admit it, Honey could tell he was being completely genuine this time. "I just want to protect you, I guess."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Honey muttered, walking away from him and this time he had the good sense not to follow her.

* * *

"So," Stuart asked, when he and Phil swapped lifejackets for the last time. "Did you and Sam ever make a go of things after we split up?"

Phil laughed bitterly. Usually this topic would have made him want to punch Stuart's lights out but he could tell that the other man was actually interested, not mocking him.

"Not exactly, no. She's not interested, she doesn't trust me not to let her down." He couldn't believe how brutally honest he was being with Stuart of all people.

"I've heard stories," Stuart admitted, it was impossible not to have learned something about Phil's past during his time at Sun Hill. "But everyone can tell that you're different not."

"Sam can't." Phil sighed. "Or maybe she just won't, I don't know."

Stuart looked over to where Nate was making Sam laughed and he shook his head. "And she thinks she can find what she's looking for in a boy like that?" He asked, almost rhetorically.

Phil was surprised, Stuart was actually taking his side on something. Even more surprising still was that he was taking his side in something that involved Sam. As much as he hated to admit it, he was beginning to seriously consider the possibly he really had been wrong about Stuart.

* * *

"Good work today," Dale said, as Kerry slipped her dress back on and handed the lifejacket back to Tim.

"Thanks boss." Kerry smirked at him, finding it amusing that even all this way from home on a sun soaked beach he could still manage to sound like her sergeant.

"I enjoyed spending time with you today." He admitted, stopping a few yards away from the bus that would take them back to the hotel in time for dinner.

"I did too." Kerry smiled, finding herself warming to him more and more.

"Buy you a drink later?" He offered, desperately wanting to reach out and touch her, or kiss her. He did not though.

"Okay." Kerry replied with a smile, kissing him quickly on the cheek before turning on her heel and walking towards the bus.

* * *

Jo and Millie rode back to the hotel in relative silence, neither of them knowing quite what to say. They were both beginning to see the flaw in their new found relationship; communication. They were both very different people, into very different things and had very little in common. Millie was beginning to wonder if their relationship would fade away to nothing as soon as they returned back to London. She didn't want that, but she was starting to think it was for the best. There was no way they could carry on a healthy relationship when they didn't know what to talk about. She wanted more than just something physical but knew she had to accept that that might be all they could share together.

* * *

Diane sat with Honey and Kerry on the way home, pretending she didn't see when Nikki waved her to a free seat beside her. She needed to be with people who would gossip and laugh and take her mind off the man and the woman that were constantly occupying her thoughts. Callum caught her eye across the bus and she instantly looked away, before realising it was rude and that he hadn't done anything wrong. The next time she turned around she made sure she smiled back at him, not realising that she was giving him completely the wrong message.

_Hope you liked it! :)_


	12. Doubts, Decisions & Dilemmas

**

* * *

**

All Summer Long  
Chapter 12: Doubts, Decisions and Dilemmas

_Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! I've only pre-written a couple more chapters of this story so I really need your support and input, otherwise it's just going to be another one of the many fics I've left unfinished._

_On with the story... Hope you enjoy this chapter! Xx_

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone showered and dressed again after their intensive life saving session on the hot, exposed beach. They were looking forward to a relaxing dinner, perhaps a swim in the pool and a few drinks in the bar. Sam dressed in a black halter dress, which Kerry admired from the dressing table where she was straightening her hair.

"You look really nice, Sam." She smiled, looking up.

"Thanks, Kerry." Sam smiled back, but she felt self conscious, wondering who she was really dressing up for. "I'm going to meet Andrea and Jo for a few drinks, I'll see you later."

"Have a good night." Kerry called after her, certain that Sam would certainly be popular with the guys this evening.

She finished applying her makeup and gave herself a cursory look in the mirror before leaving the room. She found Smithy almost immediately in the first bar she tried. He was looking far too good in a tight black jeans and an open necked white shirt. She took a breath, trying to remind herself of how very differently she had felt about a few days earlier.

"Hey, Kerry." He greeted when he saw her, turning and ordering her usual white wine spritzer from the barman.

"Thanks," She smiled, taking the drink and sipping gratefully at the cool, sharp liquid.

"I talked to a guy in reception," He told her, steering her towards a table in the corner where they could talk and not shout. "He can fit us in for an introductory surfing lesson at four tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great," Kerry replied, sipping at more of her wine and feeling a familiar stir low in her stomach when he knee brushed against her's.

* * *

Callum hovered around the bar in the hotel's only nightclub, hoping that Diane would appear at some point. He really needed to talk to her and he assumed she would come here eventually. After fending off the attentions of some other English girls on a hen party holiday, Callum finally saw Diane making her way through the crowd to the bar. By the time Callum had found a stool nearby, she was already downing a shot of what he guessed to be tequila.

"Hey, Di." He smiled. "Two more of those." He said to the barmaid, pointing at Diane's now empty glass.

"Callum." Her voice didn't sound like her's and he assumed that this wasn't the first place she had been drinking tonight. The barmaid put the two shot glasses down in front of them and they knocked them back.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Callum said, having to shout to be heard. "Can we got somewhere quieter?"

"Like where?" Diane slurred, ordering another shot for each other them. Callum knew they'd both had enough to drink but the drank their last shots anyway.

"My room is free." He offered. "Dan's out with Honey tonight so at least we have some privacy for a little while."

Diane raised her eyebrows. "You really think I'm that easy, do you Cal?" Her words slurring into one another.

"No Di, I'm not asking you back to my room to have sex, I just wanna have a conversation with you." He said, as patiently as possible.

"What if I want to sleep with you?" She pouted, playing him for all he was worth.

Callum sighed. "Look, just come with me, will you?"

"Fine," Diane replied, slipping off the stool and following him to his room.

* * *

Honey and Dan were dancing in the club, at the far end from where Diane and Callum had been trying to talk. A slower song came on and Dan pulled her close, but Honey was feeling suffocated in his arms. He clearly thought things were alright between them, just because she'd let him into her bed again but for her it had been scratching an itch, not the result of her growing feelings for him. In fact, she was beginning to doubt the feelings she had. When they had stood waist deep in the sea earlier in the week, with his arms around her, she had felt complete and his very touch had ignited a fire in her. Now she wasn't sure if he was really want she wanted at all.

* * *

Andrea and Neil had decided on a quiet night in and decided to shower before their room service dinner arrived. Andrea was drying her hair on a large white towel when Neil's mobile phone began to vibrate. Neil had only just gone into the bathroom and she could still hear the water running. She picked the phone up, wondering whether she should answer it or not. The display said 'home' and she was torn. She could go into the bathroom and tell Neil but he deserved his privacy and would be annoyed if the call was unimportant. But would he forgive her if there was an emergency; if something had happened to Jake and she had ignored the call. Taking a breath, Andrea answered the call.

"Hello, Neil Manson's phone." She said as brightly as she could muster.

"Oh, hello. This is Neil's wife, can I speak with him?" Although she was polite, Philippa's tone could not have been any colder.

"He's not available at the moment, can I take a message?" Andrea asked, trying to distance herself from the fact that she was talking to her lover's wife. She had never wanted to be the other woman; never wanted to find herself in this incredibly awkward situation. It was at that moment that Neil emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who's that?" He mouthed, and Andrea felt herself redden. She handed over the phone without saying anything.

"Oh hi, Pippa." Neil said, his voice pleasant but his eyes icy as he glared at Andrea. "Everything is fine, thanks. Having a pretty good time, we did some lifesaving skills training today. Oh yes, I'd love to talk to Jake."

Andrea couldn't bear anymore; couldn't take the way Neil was looking at her or the way he was talking to his son so lovingly, it was too much. Not caring that she was wearing only her dressing gown and slippers, Andrea left the hotel room.

* * *

Kerry's prediction had definitely been right, Sam had been getting a lot of attention tonight. She found Nate standing at the bar talking to the barmaid, he didn't appear to be flirting though and Sam was ridiculously relieved.

"Heya," She smiled, sliding onto the barstood beside him. He smiled back, looking her in the eye before letting his gaze travel over her body, taking in the classy black dress with plunging neckline and high heeled black sandals.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" He asked, when he finally was able to form a coherent sentence.

"I'll have a martini, please." Sam replied, glancing around the bar area but not spotting any of her colleagues. She accepted her drink and Nate picked up his beer, going over to find somewhere a little less quieter.

They drank their drinks whilst talking and laughing together, Sam feeling more relaxed around him than she could have believed. Nate was almost twenty years her junior, but she still felt herself becoming attracted to him beyond the appeal of his winning smile and tight jeans.

"Do you want to dance?" Nate asked, almost shyly for him. "With me?"

Sam smiled, feeling a little reckless even though she'd only had one drink. "Sure."

They made their way among the other dancing couples, Sam finding the feeling of Nate leading her by the hand completely natural. He was a good dancer too, she noticed, better than she had expected. They danced to a couple of songs before Nate suggested that they get another round of drinks. As soon as they had reached the bar, Sam wished she had said no because the man flirting with the barmaid Nate had been talking to earlier, was Phil Hunter.

* * *

Kayla was released from the hospital that evening and she went back to the hotel in a cab with Zain. They said very little on the two mile drive back, neither of them really knowing what to say. The doctor had been by earlier to explain the seriousness of Kayla's episode and of course this meant that Zain not knew about the pregnancy. He felt partially betrayed, hurt that Kayla hadn't trusted him enough to tell him that they were expecting a baby. He hated to think that she had thought he wouldn't be open to the idea of having children.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Kayla said, finally breaking the awkard, weighted silence. "I was going to, I hadn't planned on you finding out this way."

"It's okay," Zain said, reaching for her hand. "I just really wish you had trusted me. I want this baby, I want your baby."

Kayla smiled. "I'm glad." Silence reigned again, but it was less awkward this time. "I was so scared I was going to lose it, Zain." She said, in a much softer voice.

Zain held onto her hand even tighter.

* * *

Back in hotel room, Callum made coffee for him and Diane, perching on the end of his bed while she took the desk chair. She sipped at the coffee he had made, feeling the lightheadedness fade a little.

"What did you want to talk about?" Diane pressed when Callum didn't speak.

"Us," He replied. "I don't want the other night to be just a one time thing Diane. I know you're concerned about us being together because I'm a higher rank to you, and we have to work together but I like you, really like you and I want more than just a one night stand." He looked at her to gauge her reaction. "There, I've said it." He finished, in his opinion, somewhat lamely.

Diane took a moment to digest this, drinking more coffee as she thought it through.

"I want more too." She finally admitted. "Maybe not a relationship but I want more than nothing. She set her coffee cup aside, going over to him placing her hands on his chest. "I want to be friends with benefits."

"Okay," Callum agreed cautiously. "I'm okay with that. For now."

Diane grinned, lowering her face to kiss him long and hard.

* * *

Millie lay in bed, the covers pulled up to her neck as she bathed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She looked across at Jo, who had the same look in her eyes as Millie, and smiled. She reached for her lover under the covers and put her arms around the older woman.

"This is nice," Millie smiled, pressing featherlight kisses to Jo's shoulder and back.

"Mmhmm." Jo murmured her reply, sated but still in some ways not completely satisfied. The cracks were already beginning to show in her new relationship with Millie.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Jo?" She asked, knowing that this isn't really the right time for such a conversation.

"Of course," Jo replied, turning over so that she was now facing Millie. "Why, don't you?"

Millie laughed nervously. "Of course I do, babe." She said, reaching out for Jo but knowing that soon their physical relationship won't be enough to keep them together.

* * *

Nikki went to bed early, hoping that Diane wouldn't be out too late but knowing that she would probably be asleep before the younger woman turned in for the night. Nikki paged through a novel, trying to make herself stay awake but she was fighting a losing battle. Today's teambuilding exercise had tired her out and she could feel her eyelids beginning to flutter. Within half an hour she was asleep, her novel still resting on her chest. She awoke with a start at about four o'clock in the morning when the book fell out of bed and the spine hit the floor with a loud thud. Nikki flicked the light switch on and rescued the book, glancing across the room to make sure she hadn't woken Diane up. She need not have worried though because the other bed in the room was empty, Nikki guessed Diane must have spend the night with Callum again. She picked up her mobile phone, trying to remember if it would be earlier or later in London. Diane's distance and her repeated liaisons with Callum were making her regret her decision regarding Doug. She went back to bed, turning the light out and vowing to ring her estranged husband the following day.

_Hope you enjoyed! Xx_


	13. This River is Wild

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 13: This River is Wild**

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!_

_I'm rapidly running out of material for this story so I really need poking into writing more of this!_

* * *

Things between Andrea and Neil had been frosty after the call she had intercepted. Nothing else had been mentioned on the subject, but Andrea could tell that Neil was still bitter about it. The spent the evening together as planned but the sex was different; Neil was different. He fell asleep soon after leaving Andrea feeling hollow. She got out of bed to go to the toilet and suddenly realised that with all the upset and having to get up ridiculously early that morning, she had forgotten to take her pill. She felt a wave of panic wash over her and fought to keep her breathing regular and deep. She gripped the edge of the washbasin and tried to relax. The worse thing possible for her and Neil now would be for her to fall pregnant, she knew that. Neil would feel obligated to choose her because she was pregnant and Philippa would believe she had been careless with her contraception because she wanted to steal Neil away. Andrea wanted Neil to choose her because he loved her, not because he felt it was the proper thing to do.

* * *

Diane returned to her room just before dawn was breaking, hoping that Nikki wouldn't notice she had been gone. She wondered again why it mattered what Nikki thought about her liaisons with Callum, but that was a road she didn't want to go down. Nikki was asleep when Diane returned and she gratefully climbed into bed and feel straight into a deep sleep but when she awoke a few hours later it became clear that Nikki knew she had been gone most of the night. Nikki was actually in the shower when Diane awoke, giving her time to drink some coffee and come to life before the other woman emerged from the bathroom. With the dull thud of too many night's spent drinking echoing in her temples, Diane vowed not to drink anything tonight. Perhaps, had she been sober, she would not have slept with Callum on either of the two occasions.

"Morning Nik," She greeted as sunnily as possible when the bathroom door opened. Nikki didn't look surprised to see her, in fact her expression was completely expressionless.

"Morning," Nikki returned the greeting, belting her dressing gown tightly at the waist. "Did you have a good night?" She asked, realising how much this conversation was replicating the one they had the first night Diane had slept with Callum.

"I guess," Diane replied, rinsing out her coffee cup and putting it back on the tray.

"I'm assuming you were with Callum." She turned away to towel her wet hair.

Diane's initial reaction was to demand whether, and why, Nikki would have a problem with that but she held back, not wanting to confront what the answer might be. Instead she replied. "Yes, I was."

Nikki made a noise in the back of her throat, it was a mixture between a sniff of disapproval and a grunt of acceptance. Diane sighed, conflicted by her emotions.

"I know you don't approve of us Nikki, but you don't need to worry. It's friends with benefits stuff, just sex, that's all."

Nikki wasn't sure if that made her feel better about the situation or not. "If it makes you happy." She said, before disappearing back into the bathroom with her clean clothes and leaving Diane as confused as ever.

While Nikki dressed she thought about what Diane had just told her and reconsidered phoning Doug, at least for the meantime.

* * *

Nate was on the way back from the gym when he spotted a familiar face in the small coffee shop by reception. Despite his sweaty appearance he decided that it would be impolite not to go over and say hello.

"Hi Jessica," Nate smiled, touching the brunette lightly on the shoulder. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, hey there." She returned his smile. "I've got the morning off so I thought I'd stop by to see how you're getting on with the surfing."

Ignoring the slightly disgusted look of the barista, Nate slid into the chair opposite Jessica.

"We've haven't had much of a chance," He admitted. "We've been quite busy with our teambuilding activities, but I do know that Smithy has a surfing lesson with the instructor here this afternoon. Callum and I are gonna give it a go eventually." He grinned.

Jessica smiled too. "If there's anything else you need..." She tailed off and Nate realised that they weren't talking about surfing anymore. He looked around for an excuse to leave that wouldn't sound rude or fake. He was saved by Callum walking into the coffee shop.

"Oh look, here's Callum now." His voice was filled with faux enthusiasm. "I've just been to the gym so I really should shower, I'll leave you with Callum. Bye Jessica."

"Oh, bye." She replied, clearly disappointed to see Nate leaving but she smiled warmly at Callum all the same.

* * *

By mid-morning most of the team were out on the beach and Sam found herself sitting with Libby. Neither of them fancied a swim or to learn to surf so they laid side by side on towels. Sam had brought a novel down to the beach with her, but felt rude reading it and ignoring Libby. It was still a little awkward between the two of them, not because they didn't like each other but because of Sam's history with Stuart. They talked inanely about the work Sam did and what Libby did for a living before finally coming to more personal topics.

"Stu tells me that you and Phil sort of have a thing going on..." She hunted for the right word. "A frisson?"

Sam was surprised that Stuart had talked to his current partner about something concerning his ex girlfriend but didn't say anything on the subject. "I..."

"Sorry, was that too forward?" Libby interrupted, reddening. "I was just mentioned it because I'd noticed it too, and I think you'd be cute together."

Sam smiled, not able to imagine her and Phil being anything resembling 'cute'. "We're good friends, but I couldn't see us being lovers. I think I'd like us to be, but Phil has a history you don't know about and I really don't want to be just another notch on his bedpost."

Libby looked shocked. "You surprise me, Sam! Yes, he is a stud but I'd never pegged him as manwhore, but then I don't know him." She shrugged. "If you ask my opinion, which you're probably not, I think he loves you."

"Really?" Sam couldn't hold back the question or the slightly hopeful tone of voice she seemed to have adopted. If Libby picked up on it, she had the grace not to say anything. "But, I might like someone else, it's difficult."

"Nate?" Libby suggested softly. Making Sam almost jump up off her towel, was Libby a psychic or did she just have a natural talent for reading people.

Sam blushed. "Maybe. Anyway, whoever I was with, I'd have to work with them and that's not easy."

"No, I can imagine. It must have been hard for you after your relationship with Stuart."

Sam nodded. "It was, but things are okay now. I think we're almost friends with makes working together easier."

"I'm glad." Libby smiled. "I love him Sam, I really do."

Sam smiled too, glad that Stuart had finally found someone could love him in a way she hadn't been able to.

* * *

While Millie was in the shower Jo had made the bed, letting her mind wander while she carried out the mundane everyday task. She knew that a maid would be along in a little while to clean the room but the simple ritual gave her something to do. She was beginning to wonder if she made the right decision by moving into Millie's room. It sounded like a hasty decision but when they only had ten days left here, it hadn't seemed such a bad idea. Now, Jo was seriously considering moving back to the room she had been sharing with Honey. If it wasn't for the fact that they were going away on a camping trip overnight the following day, she would probably have packed her things there and then but she was sure she could cope with another night. Especially if things progressed the way they had the night before.

* * *

Much to Honey's annoyance, Dan had decided to share her early morning shower. She had woken up early on purpose to have a shower before he woke up, but her plan hadn't worked. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sharing a shower with her boyfriend but sometimes she just wanted some privacy and to be able to wash all of the shampoo out of her hair without being distracted. When they were towelling off afterwards Dan could tell that something was wrong, and wondered what he had done to upset her.

"Honey are you okay? Are we okay?" He asked, stepping into swimming trunks and rubbing his spiky hair with his towel.

Honey shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know Dan." She sighed, concentrating on dressing instead.

"Why? What's gone so wrong?" He sounded genuinely hurt and Honey turned around immediately.

"Nothing." She soothed, reaching for him. "Things are moving too fast, we've got from being friends to a serious couple too quickly."

Dan nodded, he had been feeling that too. "Let's slow it down then." He suggested and Honey nodded too, slipping her arms around him. She suddenly realised that she did have feelings for him and even after all she had just said, she wanted him more than anything.

* * *

Kayla and Zain sat on the beach under a sun umbrella, the sunlight bringing the glow back to Kayla's cheeks. Zain had suggested that they stay back in their room today but Kayla had wanted to be outside.

"We've got a lot to talk about." She said, eyeing him cautiously. She wasn't sure if he really wanted to have this baby or if he had just been supportive for her sake.

"We do?" Zain looked surprised, moving his hand to rest on Kayla's bare stomach. She wasn't quite far along enough yet to be showing. "Like what?"

"Having a baby isn't going to be easy, Zain."

"I know that, but we'll be doing this together Kay. I'm so happy about you being pregnant, I really am."

Kayla gave a scrutinising look and saw that he was telling the truth. She leaned towards him, resting her chin against his chest. "Me too." She smiled into his skin.

* * *

At four o'clock Smithy and Kerry were waiting on the beach, dressed in wetsuits with their surfboards in hand. Their instructor, Zac, approached and introduced himself, shaking hands with his two new students. They went through the basics for a while before Zac invited them to join him in the sea. He taught them how to catch the smaller waves, telling them that today was the perfect kind of day for beginner's surfing, not too many big waves and not too many people in the sea. Kerry found herself picking up the skills quickly and really enjoying herself. She looked across at Smithy who was grinning at her while he tried to stand up on his board. Zac helped, supporting the board.

"Do you want to go deeper?" He asked, to which both Kerry and Smithy nodded.

Soon they were attempting some larger waves and learning how to handle the boards without falling off quite so much. They were about to head back onto the beach when a jet ski sped by, the driver not able to control the vehicle.

"Dale!" Kerry screamed as it headed towards Smithy, hitting his board out from under him and making him connect with the side of the jet ski. It was as if everything went into slow motion but Zac was alert, supporting Smithy's body and guiding him back onto the board. Kerry tried not to panic when she saw Smithy's blood mingling with turquoise sea water. She bit her lip and focused on helping Zac to bring Smithy back to the shore. If something happened to him...no, she couldn't bear to think of that.

_Please review!_


	14. Tomorrow It May Change

**

* * *

**

All Summer Long  
Chapter 14: Tomorrow It May Change

_Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, that was mean! Thanks for all the reviews. I've written the next two chapters of this so I thought I owed you an update! _

_The idea for this chapter was Beccy's from a conversation we had a while ago. Hope I did the idea justice! :P_

* * *

Someone had seen the accident and had phoned the coast guard, meaning that an ambulance was roaring across the sand by the time Kerry and Zac had carried Smithy out of the ocean. He was transferred from the surfboard onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"I'm coming too." Kerry said defiantly when she was pushed aside by the paramedics. They grudgingly conceded and she climbed into the back with Dale. "I'm right here," She told him, wiping her tears away with the hand that was not desperately clutching onto his. "I'm not going anywhere, Dale."

* * *

The mood at dinner was subdued with everyone worried about Smithy and no word from Kerry or Gina who were at the hospital with him. Still, they were all looking forward to the camping trip that would take place in the nearby woodland the following day. After the luxury of the hotel, a night sleeping under the stars and eating toasted marshmallows sounded like a lot of fun. As guilty as it made her feel, Jo was glad to have a night away from Millie and the awkwardness of their relationship. Maybe a night apart would give them some perceptive and either help them to move on together or separately.

* * *

They set off early the following morning, not as early as they day they had been on the life saving skills training though. They piled into the rented minibus, clutching cups of coffee and their overnight bags. Everyone came along for the trip except for Kerry who remained at the hospital with Dale. He was still in a coma, but he was stable for now. The watched out of the window as the sky lightened and the scenery around them change from blue seas to the greens and browns of woodland. It was mid afternoon when they finally bumped along the dirt road to the camp site. They were greeted by one of the camp workers who led them over to a group of a dozen or so tents, assigning them in pairs. They were given time to unpack and settle in before being told to meet back at the campfire.

* * *

Andrea was pleased not be sharing a tent with Neil. Things had been awkward between them ever since she had answered Philippa's phone call and the possibility of her being pregnant was also weighing heavily on Andrea's mind. She was beginning to wonder of Neil had really meant what he said about divorcing his wife as soon as they returned to London. After they way he had reacted when Andrea had picked up the phone when his wife rang, she was starting to doubt his word. Was it really just Jake that was holding his marriage together, or did he still love Philippa. At any rate, some breathing space between them would be good and being assigned to share a tent with Honey would definitely lift her spirits.

* * *

Sam was less than pleased to be paired off to share a tent with Phil. She had become used to sharing a room with Kerry, and wasn't looking forward to spending a night in such close quarters with Phil. Knowing his true feelings for her made her even confused about what she wanted. In her job dealing with some of London's worse criminals, Sam had to believe that leopards never changed their spots, so why should Phil be any different. Could someone really change from a womaniser into a reformed lover? She wasn't convinced, and she felt too strongly for him to risk finding out that underneath it all he hadn't really changed. Of course she'd never tell him to his face, the same way she had lied and told him she didn't feel the same way he did.

* * *

They gathered around the campfire a while later, sitting in a circle around the warm, sputtering flames. Some of the camp workers were cooking steaks, burgers and sausages on barbeques nearby. Honey sat close to Dan, holding his hand and encircling her fingers tightly through his. She couldn't believe how recently she had been doubting her feelings for Dan and their future together. Right now he was all that she wanted. Feeling a rush of guilt, Honey pressed her body closer to his and Dan smiled down at her.

After filling themselves with the barbequed food and toasted marshmallows many of the campers headed off to bed, leaving a small group crowded around the crackling fire. Honey and Dan had happily headed towards the tents, along with Andrea who was looking forward to a night alone. Kayla was still recovering so she and Zain also decided on an early night.

"Did someone think to bring any booze?" Phil asked, pleasantly full of food but feeling that the evening wouldn't be complete without some alcohol.

Gina coughed surreptitiously and produced a cool box out of her tent.

"Oh that note, I'm going to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked before walking off towards the tents.

Phil opened the box, finding cans of beer and bottle of tequila inside. He smiled, realising once more he had underestimated the Inspector.

"Hey, pass it round!" Sam called, her green eyes sparkling as they reflected the flames from the fire.

They helped themselves to beers, relaxing as they worked their way through the stash Gina had left for them.

"Can I have another beer please?" Callum asked, crushing the can he had just finished.

Phil looked inside the cooler but all of the beer was gone, only the tequila bottles remained.

"Uh, sorry, we're out." He replied, pulling out a bottle of tequila to show them group. "This is all that we've got left."

"That's okay," Diane said, looking more relaxed than usual, sitting with her legs crossed on a blanket. "When I was in the army and we did teambuilding exercises, we usually ended up playing 'I never'." A couple of people muttered that they had played it before.

"I'm up for it." Phil said, ignoring what he thought was a groan from Sam's direction. Nothing could be more embarrassing than the game of two truths and a lie, and if he drank enough tequila he may not remember what he'd said anyway.

Most of the group had consumed enough beer to agree with Diane and Phil that this was a good idea.

"Who wants to start?" Diane asked, but regretted it as soon as everyone looked back at her. "Okay, fine. I never slept with a co-worker."

Sam and Stuart both took shots of tequila from the glasses Gina had thoughtfully provided, as did Jo and Millie, avoiding looking at each other. Diane and Callum exchanged awkward glances and were forced to drink too.

"Well, we are married." Nikki said, taking a hit of tequila too.

Neil, who had walked past on his way to the bathrooms, was glad he had decided not to participate.

Ironically, Phil was the only one of the Sun Hill group not to take a shot. And I'm the one who had a sex addiction, he thought somewhat bitterly.

"I've never been proposed to..." Libby said, feeling very lightheaded with little control of her feelings. She had been thinking a lot about the future; about her and Stuart's future since finding out that Kayla was expecting a baby.

Less people drank this time, Phil had proposed to his wife, Callum had never been married and neither had Millie or Jo. Libby and Stuart didn't drink either, but shared a meaningful look. Libby wondered if she could read the loaded glance she was giving him, or whether they were both too drunk.

"I've never had sex in a tent." Phil said, the alcohol making him reckless.

Callum knocked back another shot of tequila, barely noticing they were working their way through the last bottle. "Summer camp when I was seventeen." He offered by way of explanation.

"Mine and Doug's first wedding anniversary, long before the kids were born." Nikki said, after she had poured herself a shot. Diane forced her jaw together, unable to believe that of straight laced Nikki but intrigued all the same.

"Uh, guys," Phil said, his voice a little louder from all the alcohol he had consumed. "We're all out of drink."

Callum tried to see the face of his watch in the half light. "We should probably go to bed anyway, god only knows what delights they've got planned for us tomorrow."

* * *

They stumbled back to their tents, feeling the effects of all the alcohol as they tried to avoid tent pegs and tree roots. Sam and Phil's tent was the furthest away and they clung onto each other, leading each other blindly through the dark. Sam giggled when she nearly tripped, holding more tightly only onto Phil's arm. He liked the sound of the laugh as it escaped her mouth, it made her sound youthful and happy. They finally arrived at their tent, Sam bending down to crawl inside with Phil close behind her. He caught his foot in the opening, crashing inside and landing on top of Sam who was pinned to the ground. She giggled again as Phil's weight crushed onto her.

"Sorry," He mumbled, moving to roll off her over to his side of the tent but Sam pulled him back. She freed her arms so that she could hold his face in her hands, kissing him for a long while.

"Sam," He mumbled, knowing even through the haze of alcohol that she would probably, no definitely, regret this tomorrow.

"I want this Phil." She replied, kissing him again before helping him to free them of their clothes.

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :) x_


	15. Revelations, Romance & Relationships

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 15: Revelations, Romance & Relationships**

_Sorry for the delay in updates! I have no excuse, only laziness! Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter too! Xx_

Jo found it hard to sleep in her empty tent. For the last few nights she had either been sharing a room with Honey, or a bed with Millie. She had been looking forward to spending the night alone, without Millie, but it was proving to be much more difficult than she could have anticipated. Things may have been forced between her and Millie since the newness of their relationship wore off, but Jo had not expected to feel so alone. Maybe things would be better tomorrow once they had talked things through but Jo was unsure what to say to the younger woman. She had never been in a relationship like this before and she wasn't sure if she wanted to continue with it. She was pretty much certain, however, that it would be a long time before she met another woman like Millie Brown.

* * *

Somehow Diane and Callum had made it back to the same tent that night but when she awoke to find that she was still wearing the same clothes as the day before she was pleased to find they hadn't had sex. She knew she needed to cool things off with him and keep her distance so that she could find out how she really felt, about him and about Nikki.

* * *

While the rest of the team had been at the campsite, drinking and having a good time, Kerry had been at Dale's bedside. She had left only once to return to the hotel to eat, shower and change. She had held his hand for hours at the time, willing him to wake up with every fibre of her being. Just when things were getting good between them, this had to happen. Kerry wished she hadn't been so up for learning to surf, maybe she could have persuaded Smithy not to go.

"Please wake up." She had whispered over and over, occasionally feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks.

It was dark in the ward when he finally stirred and Kerry, in her sleep deprived state, thought she might have imagined it. Then she heard him groan and she knew she wasn't making it up. She pressed the red button beside Smithy's bed, alerting two nurses who came rushing over.

"He's waking up!" Kerry said, unable to keep the job out of her voice. She knew this didn't mean he was out of the woods, but it was definitely a good sigh.

She was pushed out of the way by the nurses who attended to Smithy, and paced the corridor hoping that she would be given good news when she returned to his bedside.

About half an hour later a nurse came to find Kerry in the corridor, telling her that Smithy was groggy but awake and asking for her. She rushed back onto the ward, almost running passed the other beds to reach him.

"Hey," She smiled, taking his hand again and stroking hair back off his face. "How are you feeling?"  
"I've been better, but the nurses think I'll be okay," Smithy replied, squeezing her hand lightly. "They tell me you've been here the whole time." His green eyes met her's in a gaze so powerful she couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to. She simply nodded. "Thank you." She nodded again, feeling tears threatening to overwhelm her again, but these would be tears for a completely different reason.

They sat for a while in silence, holding each other's hands. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now, Kerry." Dale said eventually.

"Okay," She nodded, standing up and pushing her chair away. "I'll see you later."

"Kerry," He called, just before she walked away. "I love you."

* * *

Sam awoke and was aware of the fact that she was naked in her sleeping bag. She groggily tried to piece together the events of the night before and took a while before she had a clear picture. The realisation of what had happened; what she had let happen was just hitting her when she heard Phil stir in his sleep beside her. Had she really drunk enough alcohol to agree to have sex with Phil Hunter. She tried to think back to their drinking game. She remembered him being the only one of the group not to have slept with a co-worker. Did that mean last night had been about proving he could? Sam felt her blood run cold at the thought. This was not the kind of morning after she had been expecting.

* * *

They left the campsite after breakfast, piling back into the mini-bus. Rather than coffee, some clutched bottles of water and paper bags, hoping they wouldn't be needed. Kayla found herself sitting with a slightly worse for wear Libby rather than Zain.

"Big night last night then?" Kayla asked with a smile. "It makes me almost glad that I can't drink."

"If I never see tequila ever again..." Libby moaned, slipping sunglasses on. "So, did you and Zain have a good, alcohol free night?"

Kayla smiled. "We did. We talked for hours about the baby, and although it's early we've been talking about names and godparents."

"That's great." Libby smiled. "I've been trying to drop some not so subtle hints about the future to Stuart, but I'm not so sure he's picked up on them."

Kayla smiled kindly. "Men, they're like another species."

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel and many of the still hung over members of the team went back to their air conditioned rooms.

"Callum and I, whatever we had, it's over." Diane told Nikki as they unpacked their overnight bags. "I just thought you should know."

Nikki wasn't sure how to reply. With Diane seeing Callum, if only sexually, it gave her time to think about her feelings without having the opportunity to act on them. Now, with Diane free and single again, it brought a feeling of fear mixed with excitement.

"Thanks for letting me know." Was all she could bring herself to say in reply.

Diane smiled to herself as she folded up her empty bag, finally she might be able to act on her repressed impulses.

* * *

With his fling with Diane over, Callum returned to his room and came face to face with the slip of paper Nate had given him. He thought for a moment before heading out into the lobby to call Jessica.

"Hey Jessica, it's Callum." He paused. "Yeah that's right, we met at the surf shop." They continued to chat for a few minutes before arranging to meet for dinner the next day. Callum was looking forward to it but couldn't shake the guilt he felt at using Jessica to help him get over Diane.

* * *

Andrea unpacked her overnight bag and put her toiletries back in the bathroom. She would buy a pregnancy test as soon as she could without getting caught. Things between her and Neil were a little awkward still, but he did seem to have forgiven her for answering his phone. She sighed, taking out her box of pills and putting them in the medicine cabinet. She looked at them for a few moments, thinking that she had always taken precautions against getting pregnant but had never really considered the possibility of having a child.

She was finishing up in the bathroom when she felt a familiar cramping in her stomach and for the first time in her life, she hoped it was her period.

* * *

The journey back to the resort had been difficult for both Sam and Phil, neither of them knowing what to say. Phil wanted to reassure Sam that it wasn't just a one night stand for him but he was convinced she wouldn't believe him. No matter what he did it always seemed like it wasn't enough for her but at least Nate had been off the scene for a while. He could do without competition from someone who reminded him so much of a younger version of himself.

"Sam," He began when they piled off the bus and made their way into the main lobby. "Can we get together later?" He asked, then rapidly added. "To talk."

Sam wouldn't meet his eye. "There's nothing to talk about Phil, we were both drunk and we had sex. It was just a onetime thing, it's not going to happen again." Whether she said that to convince Phil or herself, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Honey and Dan were drinking at a table in one of the bars, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Kerry had called Honey from the hospital to appraise her of Smithy's condition and she was looking forward to sharing the good news with her friends and colleagues.

"I'm so relieved that Smithy's going to be okay," Honey gushed, unable to wait until the rest of the group arrived.

"Me too." Dan replied, squeezing her hand. "Things wouldn't be the same at the station without him, I really look up to him you know."

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved! xx_

Honey smiled, placing her other hand on top of Dan's. She didn't quite know how to verbalise it but she was definitely pleased with how their relationship was progressing.


	16. The Real Reason Why

**

* * *

**

All Summer Long  
Chapter 16: The Real Reason Why

**_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the delay in updates once again._**

**_This chapter is for Astrid, as part of our quest to keep Huxon alive and for Beccy, welcome back!_**

**_Please leave a review! :) _**

"You okay, Nik?" Diane asked, noticing that her friend was looking dejected. Things had been better between them since she had told Nikki she was no longer seeing, or sleeping with Callum, at least until now.

Nikki looked up, she had barely even noticed Diane was in the room. "I just rang the kids. Doug wouldn't talk to me." She was close to tears but didn't want Diane to see her cry.

"What a bastard." Diane said immediately, sitting beside Nikki on her bed without a second thought. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Nikki nodded, fighting back a sob that desperately wanted to escape. "But it's not all his fault."

"Nonsense." Diane replied briskly. "He should realise how lucky he is to have a wife like you."

Nikki smiled, but she knew Diane was only saying this to cheer her up.

"You know I told you he gave me an ultimatum before I left?" Nikki asked, unsure why she was divulging so much. Diane nodded in reply. "I wasn't completely honest about that. He told me that if I went on this trip _with you_ then our marriage was over." She stared at Diane, waiting for her reply.

Diane blinked a few times. "Nikki, what do you mean?" It hit her suddenly, and she realised she hadn't been imagining things between them. "Oh, I see." She smiled softly, taking Nikki's face in her hands and giving her a soft kiss.

Nikki let out a long sigh and pulled Diane to her, feeling for the first time that perhaps she had made the right decision after all.

* * *

Kerry was still at the hospital with Dale, so Sam had the hotel room to herself that night. She was surprised how lonely it felt after sharing such a small tent, and quite a lot more, with Phil the previous night. Sam still felt doubt niggling at her when she let her mind wander back over the last twenty four hours. She could regret what had happened but it would do her no good but what was really keeping her awake and churning her insides, was the conversation she had had with Phil. She knew she had hurt him but she was almost convinced that, in the long run, she would get hurt far worse.

* * *

"Are things okay between you and Neil?" Honey asked quietly the following morning as she and Andrea sat sipping coffee together.

Andrea looked up in surprise, swallowing a mouthful of hot coffee too fast. "Why do you ask?" She replied, answering Honey's question with one of her own.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling." Honey shrugged. There was much more to her than just the pretty face and the bubbly personality.

"I don't really know what's going on." She sighed, it wasn't really what she wanted to talk about so she quickly switched topics. "So, how about you and Dan? You two looked pretty cosy the other day."

Honey grinned. "Things are good; really good. I just hope they continue to be this good once we get home."

* * *

"Hey Sam," Nate grinned, cornering her in the corridor on her way to get some breakfast. "I was thinking about hiring a boat for the day, do you want to come out with me?"

Sam wanted to say no, she knew she should say no but it was practically impossible to ignore that grin and those twinkling eyes. Once again she was reminded of how much he was like a younger model of Phil, but she pushed the thought aside as always. Being with Nate would allow her to forget about Phil and her doubts, and she might even enjoy herself.

"Okay, that sounds good." Sam smiled, noticing that Nate's grin grew broader still. "Thanks, Nate."

* * *

While Stuart worked out at the gym, Libby sat in one of the resort's cafes sipping an iced latte. She watched Kayla and Zain walk in, oblivious to everything except each other. She watched as Zain bought Kayla a protein smoothie rather than the coffee she really wanted. Libby sighed, suddenly feeling jealous of what they had. For the first time she was considering having a family herself and wondered what Stuart would think about it. She was in her early thirties now and she didn't want to leave it too long before having a child. She was worried though, she had heard the rumours about Stuart when he was with Sam and how he had been less than supportive during her pregnancy and subsequent miscarriage. She shivered slightly and hoped that Stuart was different to the man he had been then.

* * *

"Hey," Kerry smiled, watching as Dale's heavy eyelids finally opened. "Good news babe, the doctors say you can be discharged later as long as you get plenty of rest and not too much excitement." Her eyebrows shot up and a smirk twisted at her lips.

"That's great." Smithy smiled groggily, feeling the best he had felt since the accident. "You haven't been here all night, have you?"

Kerry nodded a little sheepishly. "I couldn't leave you alone here, it's hardly like you're in St. Hughes."

Smithy reached for her hand. "Thank you."

Kerry felt tears spring to her eyes when his gaze locked onto her's. She squeezed his hand back.

* * *

Phil had found out from Callum that Sam was spending the day with Nate on a boat they had hired and was finding it difficult not to explode with frustration. He had been to the pool but even swimming thirty lengths hadn't calmed him, neither had an intensive work out in the gym. No matter what he tried he still wanted to fight Nate Roberts, he was sure that was the only solution. He knew that this wouldn't help things between him and Sam though. He couldn't understand why Sam refused to trust him yet she was completely bowled over by Nate's charm.

When he saw them arrive back from their trip, smiling and heading for one of the restaurants, Phil decided to beat Sam at her own game. Or so he thought. He showered and dressed in smart black trousers and a blue stripy shirt. After applying some aftershave, he left his hotel room and went down to the nearest cocktail bar. He had noticed that a lot of the waitresses had been very attractive but he hadn't chosen to act on that fact, until tonight.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" A waitress approached his booth and took out her pad and pen. Phil looked up at her, his eyes taking in her short black skirt, tight white shirt and her olive skin.

He ordered a beer and waited impatiently for her to bring it to him.

"Excuse me, can I ask your name?"

"Sure," The waitress replied. "I'm Natalia."

"Phil." He replied, offering her his hand. "What time do you finish work, Natalia?"

She looked at her watch. "In about fifteen minutes, why?" She was intrigued by this handsome stranger.

"Would you like to come and have a drink with me when you finish?"

"I'd like that." Natalia grinned, tucking the money Phil had left on the table under her bra strap and heading to the next table.

* * *

Millie and Jo had spent most of the day avoiding each other but trying to make it seem like they weren't. All in all it was exhausting and Jo was getting frustrated.

"Let's go out." Millie had said, twisted her long red hair up into a clip and putting on one of the cocktail dresses that made rational thought disappear from Jo's mind.

"Okay," She had agreed half-heartedly, knowing that she would be rewarded for indulging in Millie's whim.

"That guy keeps staring at you." Jo said through gritted teeth a while later as they sipped margaritas. "Not that I'm surprised." She added, taking another look at Millie.

"Do you want to dance?" Millie asked, apparently unaware of the attention she was attracting from a guy who was barely out of his teens.

"Okay." Jo agreed, allowing Millie to drag her into the group of dancers. "He's still looking." She muttered.

"He can look all he wants." Millie replied, swaying slowly to the rhythm of the music. "But you're the one I'm going home with."

Jo smiled, suddenly pulling her into her arms and kissing her passionately on the lips.

* * *

Callum had taken Jessica out to dinner at one of the restaurants in town. It was a great place and the food had been wonderful but Callum wasn't enjoying the evening. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Jessica's company, but there just wasn't a spark between them and they both knew it.

"Thanks for tonight, Callum." She said as the parted ways outside the restaurant. "I had a good time, but I don't think we should do this again."

Callum was relieved. "No, me neither. Maybe as friends."

Jessica nodded smiling, wondering if she should tell him that it was really Nate she had been interested in, but she decided against it. "Goodnight."

"'Night Jessica." He smiled, feeling a lot lighter as he walked back towards the hotel.

* * *

Finally the visitors had stopped arriving and Kerry and Smithy could be alone together. The hotel had offered Smithy another room to make him more comfortable.

"Stay with me." It wasn't a question and Kerry nodded, turning off all the lights except for the small desk lamp.

She went to sit by him, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. He grinned up at her.

"I'm feeling a lot better now," He paused, slipping his hand under the hem of her shirt and over the warm, smooth flesh of her stomach. "But I can think of something that would make me feel much better..."

"Smithy..." Kerry tried to maintain a serious face but it was difficult. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He assured her.

She hesitated a moment longer, before slipping out of her clothes and into bed with him.

* * *

Phil was beginning to feel lightheaded and knew he was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning. He could feel Natalia's hand on his thigh and clearly her thoughts were going in the same direction as his.

"Let's get out of here." She murmured in his ear. He followed her blindly down the corridors, eventually ending up at his room after a few wrong turns.

She reached for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hard. Phil moaned into her mouth, pressing his body into her's. He was fumbling in his pocket for his keys when, for no particular reason, Sam's face popped into his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this Natalia, I'm sorry." He could barely look at her and she glared back at him.

"Goodnight Phil." She stalked passed him, making Phil feel even more guilty than ever.

_**Reviews are love! :)**_


	17. Assault of the Heart

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 17: Assault of the Heart**

_Here's chapter 17 for you! Thanks again for all the reviews. I'll be wrapping up this story shortly seeing as summer is pretty much over (I'm looking out the window at the rain at the moment!) and that I'll be starting university in a few short weeks. You'll all be suprised I'm sure to find out that I'll be studying Criminology! :P Depending on what my schedule is like, I might start a new TB group fic which will have a Christmassy ending. It's also up to you guys and what you want, so please let me know if you'd be interested in reading more from me. My relationship with the tv show is pretty much over, but I don't want the good ol' days of TB to die. _

_Reviews as always are loved! Xx_

* * *

When Andrea returned to her hotel room the conversation she had just had with Honey was still on her mind. Things between her and Neil had never been concrete or clear but she now that she knew how she felt about him, she wanted some certainty. Although it would be difficult she could continue to be his mistress if that was what he really wanted but he knew it would break her heart to know that she could only ever share his bed, not his life. She had thought he was ready to end his marriage to Philippa but with each day Andrea wondered if Neil really was still too deeply in love with his wife.

"Hey, where have you been?" Neil asked, he was still in bed enjoying a lie-in. Gina had already informed him of the following day's task and he was resting up for it.

"Just had a coffee with Honey." Andrea replied, sitting down on her side of the bed.

"I missed you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

Andrea smiled, taking his hand and linking her fingers through his. "What are we doing Neil? What is this; us?"

"I love you Andrea Dunbar, and when we get home I'm going to ask Philippa for a divorce." He cradled her face in his free hand. "And then, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

Andrea looked at him in surprise, this was certainly not what she had expected for him. "You are?"

"Yes, and I hope you'll say yes to me."

* * *

The following day the group were forced to get up early and piled back into the mini-bus. They were looking forward to this trip far less than the lifesaving skills or the camping excursion, today Gina was taking them to an assault course. Dale Smith was allowed to go with them but he was exempt from taking part in any of the activities. He was glad, he hadn't wanted to stay behind at the resort without Kerry.

* * *

Twelve hours later, exhausted, muddy and longing for hot showers and a decent meal, the group arrived back at the hotel.

"I feel like I could sleep for a week." Diane moaned as she and Nikki stumbled off the bus and towards their hotel room. Things had been steadily improving between them and although they were keeping things to themselves, they were pleased with how things were going.

They showered separately, but when Nikki stepped out of the steamy bathroom she saw that Diane was still sat on her bed, wrapped in the soft white bath towel.

"Di?" Nikki questioned softly as the younger woman stepped towards her, bringing their lips together in a slow-burning kiss.

"Trust me." She said softly, letting her towel slip away and pulling Nikki's away from her.

Nikki allowed herself to bed laid onto her bed and returned Diane's kisses, and taking a deep breath she gave herself over to her impulses entirely.

* * *

Jo had not enjoyed the trip to the assault course at all, and by the time they returned to the resort she was hot, tired and dirty, and finally Millie's youthful enthusiasm downright annoying. The thought of having to spend the entire evening and the night with her younger woman was too much for her to deal with in her current state.

"You haven't heard a word I just said, have you?" Millie smiled at Jo, wrapping a long strand of red hair around her finger. Normally Jo would have responded positively to this seductive gesture but tonight it was the final straw.

"I've been trying not to!" She finally snapped. "You're really getting on my nerves tonight Millie, can't you see I want to be left alone."

"Fine." Millie replied coolly, getting off the bed and walking into the ensuite bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Jo sighed, feeling a mixture of guilt and relief. She packed up the belongings she had brought with her to Millie's room when she had unofficially moved in, and headed back to the suite she had been sharing with Honey.

* * *

"I'll let you get some rest, baby." Kerry said, leaning over to kiss Smithy's forehead before knotting her white dressing gown firmly at the waist.

Smithy smiled at her, very pleased with how things were going. "I'm fine, stay if you want."

"I'd love to, but I don't want to put you back in the hospital again. That wouldn't be any fun at all?"

"That's true." Smithy chuckled, reaching for her and giving her a final kiss. She lingered a moment, not really wanting to leave him either.

* * *

"I'm too tired," Sam protested as Kayla and Libby tried to persuade her into joining them for an evening of drinking and dancing.

"Oh, come on Sam, it'll be fun." Libby persuaded, despite having ulterior motives for inviting her boyfriend's ex to spend the evening with them.

"Okay, okay." She finally caved, knowing that it would be better to keep busy tonight rather than spending the evening doubting her decision not to take things further with Phil.

They headed to one of the lesser known clubs at the resort and ordered their drinks at the bar; margaritas for Sam and Libby, and a lemonade for Kayla. They chatted for a while, mainly about the day at the assault course and about Kayla's baby, but Libby was hoping for an opportunity to steer the conversation towards the topic of Stuart.

"Oh no, Phil's here!" Sam whispered urgently, just as Libby was about to mention her own boyfriend. "Bet he's looking to get lucky." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

"Didn't you hear?" Kayla asked, looking up from her drink.

"About what?" Sam was suddenly cautious, wondering who else knew about the night they had shared at the campsite. Part of her suspected that Phil had shared the information but she knew she was being far too harsh and judgemental, he had changed after all and for her benefit.

"One of the barmaids...Natasha or Natalia or something, was all over him the other night but he sent her packing. She was supremely pissed off." Libby filled in the blanks for Sam who had been looking both confused and bewildered. Now she was intrigued, wondering what this meant for them, and if it meant anything at all.

* * *

Dan and Honey dined alone that evening, finally gaining the privacy they had craved but had been denied all day. Things were running smoothly between them now and they talked and laughed contentedly through dinner. Once their dessert plates and empty coffee cups were cleared they left the restaurant, walking slowly around the resort, which looked all the more enticing in the evening. They were in no hurry, knowing inevitably where the evening would end.

They barely talked as they walked, happy just to be in each other's company in the relative peace. Eventually they made their way back inside, walked with purpose now towards Honey's room which was now blissfully her own. Dan was kissing her heatedly before Honey had even dug the key out of her evening bag.

"Patience, Dan." She grinned, finally unlocking the door and tugging him inside by the hand. Their perfect, romantic evening came to an end as Honey found that her suite was no longer just her own and that Jo was back, propped up in bed with her book.

* * *

Kerry walked back to her and Sam's room, so lost in thought about Smithy and their relationship that she barely noticed when she nearly walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said almost automatically, barely looking up.

"No problem." A heavily accented voice replied and with curiosity, Kerry finally took notice of the man. "It is not every day that a beautiful woman walks into me." Kerry felt her cheeks redden, the man was handsome in a disconcerting way. "I'm Antonio."

"Hi, I'm Kerry." She replied, taken aback when he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She was painfully aware of the fact she was wearing nothing but a hotel robe and matching slippers. "Well, it was nice to meet you." She broke away and hurried back towards her room, still feeling his eyes on her.

* * *

"Who's that man sitting with Gina?" Phil asked Callum at breakfast the following morning.

"I don't know, maybe she's found herself a holiday romance." He replied.

Phil didn't reply, but suddenly his plate of eggs and bacon wasn't quite as appetising as it had been. Callum was about to say something else when he saw Diane enter the restaurant, a lazy smile playing around her lips and a glow in her eyes. He should have recognised the signs but even if he had, he chose to ignore them.

"Morning Di, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure," Diane replied, letting herself be led back outside by Callum, without even stopping to grab some coffee beforehand.

"I was thinking, maybe we could give 'us' another try. We could start slowly, get to know each other better?"

"Oh Cal, that's sweet but not right now." Diane was searching for an excuse when Nikki appeared behind him. "See you around." She broke away from Callum and followed the other woman back inside.

Callum looked after them for a few moments, wondering if his suspicions were correct.

* * *

Sam and Libby were sat at one end of the table and were talking softly so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Is it really true about Phil and that woman?" Sam asked, she had barely been able to sleep. She had kept replaying the conversation over and over in her head.

"That's her side of the story anyway, and I might not be a police officer but I think I can tell the difference between whether someone is lying or not." Libby replied. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Sam asked, hoping Libby hadn't noticed that she had spilled some of her coffee in reaction to the question.

"Phil not sleeping with this woman."

"I guess," Sam busied herself spreading jam on her toast, unaware that Nate was hovering not far behind her on his way to refill her coffee. "I know it's none of my business but I do care; I care about him."

Nate swallowed hard, knowing that his efforts would be useless. Whether she would admit to it or not, Samantha Nixon was in love with Phil and there was nothing he could do to make her feel otherwise.

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)_


	18. Oh Baby, Baby

**All Summer Long  
Chapter 18: Oh Baby, Baby**

**_Thanks again for all the review! So sorry for taking forever to update! More is on its way soon!_**

* * *

After Sam had left, Libby sat alone at her end of the table, sipping coffee and lost in thought. She barely looked up when she saw someone come and hover opposite her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Oh sure, sorry Callum, I was miles away." Libby smiled, motioning for him to sit opposite her. She was slowly making friends with Stuart's colleagues but when he was at the gym, like he was now, it was lonely.

They ate their breakfast together, Callum beginning to wonder more and more what someone like Libby was doing with someone like Stuart. They left the restaurant together once they had finished breakfast but parted to go back to their rooms, Callum found herself thinking about Diane again. He couldn't distract himself from thinking about her for too long.

* * *

Kerry and Smithy ordered room service and shared breakfast in bed that morning. It was supposed to be romantic and intimate but Kerry was beginning to feel like things were moving too fast. Since Cameron had left her to go back home, she wondered if she could ever commit to anyone again. She loved Smithy; she did but it didn't mean that she didn't want to run from what they had either. If she committed to being with him, what would she do if things ended the same way things with Cameron had ended.

* * *

Nate walked towards the swimming pool in a daze, barely paying attention to where he was going or what he was doing. All he could think about was Sam and the fact that she would never be his. She'd flirt with him but he knew that was as far as it would go. Even if she'd never commit to him, Sam and Phil were meant to be together and Nate hated that he recognised that.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"Oh God, sorry." Nate stopped in his tracks and looked up to apologise at whoever he just collided with. "Oh Jessica, I'm sorry."

"It's alright," She smiled, pleased that she had run into him although she would have rather it had been less literal. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I heard you had a date with Callum."

Jessica pulled a face. "Callum's a lovely guy but we didn't really hit it off, we're better as friends. Anyway, he's not the one I'm after anyway."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Nate enquired, completely oblivious.

Jessica chuckled, stepping closer to him and kissing him softly.

* * *

Sam couldn't stop thinking about the conversations she had had with Libby and Kayla about Phil. Was it worth risking everything taking a chance on him? But could she live with herself if she never even gave him a shot to prove himself to her. With a new sense of determination, Sam went off in search of Phil, almost hoping that she'd find him with this Natalia woman so she could let herself off the hook.

She found him sitting on the hotel terrace and reading a book.

"Can I sit there?" She asked, pointing to the deck chair next to his.

Phil nodded, setting his book aside and wondering what she had to say to him. He was convinced it wouldn't be good, she'd probably heard about his almost night with Natalia the waitress.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sam was unusually unsure of herself, unable to meet his gaze. He didn't reply, waiting for her to continue. "I've been thinking about us and the night we had together at the camp site. I was harsh on you and I'm sorry."

Phil nodded, completely confused and lost as to where this was heading. This conversation was not what he had been expecting at all.

"If you still want it, I'd like to give us a try for the last week of this holiday, just to see how it goes."

Phil couldn't believe what was a hearing but a grin broke out on his face regardless. "I definitely still want you Sam."

She grinned, reaching for his hand and glad that he hadn't turned her down. If he had, she knew she wouldn't have been able to blame him.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Zain asked when he exited the bathroom to find Kayla still in bed, drinking tea.

"I'm okay," She smiled at him but she was still tired even though it was nearly midday. "I've got some serious cravings though." She held up the empty peanut packets from the mini bar.

"You hate peanuts." Zain smiled, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I know," She laughed, reaching for him and kissing him hungrily. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled, stroking her stomach softly. "Have you thought about a name for our baby?"

"I've got some ideas." Kayla admitted. "But I don't want to know the sex until he or she is born."

Zain wrapped Kayla up in his arms and they laid back on the beds. He had a definite idea for a name is in his head, but he wasn't sure he was ready to share it with Kayla.

* * *

Kerry and Andrea walked along the corridor together, passing Gina and the man she had been seen with the previous night.

"Ugh, it's like seeing your parents make out." Kerry said once they were out of earshot.

"What?" Andrea said, snapping a little. She was on edge; Gina's new man was making her on edge. She recognised him, knew his name and knew it wouldn't be too long before he recognised her and then all hell would break loose.

* * *

"I heard that you were having breakfast with Callum Stone this morning." Stuart tried not to sound jealous but he knew he was coming across that way.

"He asked if he could sit in the seat opposite me, yes." Libby replied, looking at him cautiously. "Are you jealous, Stu?"

He blushed. "No, I mean, Callum is very handsome."

"Shut up," She said, covering his lips with her's and kissing him heatedly. "You have nothing to be jealous off, I love you." She just wished he'd find a serious gesture to show how he felt.

* * *

"I'm sorry about how last night turned out." Honey apologised as she and Dan walked hand in hand down to the beach. The afternoon heat was cooling off and it was now bearable to be outside, away from the air conditioning of the resort.

"It's not your fault, Honey, you weren't to know that Jo was going to move back into your room." Dan replied. He had been frustrated that he and Honey had been able to let their date progress to the next level but he was confident enough in their blossoming relationship to know that they would have time for intimacy.

Honey smiled, squeezing Dan's hand a little tighter. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Dan let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around Honey's shoulders instead. "I know you will."

* * *

Jo was beginning to believe that this holiday had been a bad idea. No, that wasn't true. The holiday itself had been just what she needed; what she hadn't needed was to become involved with a woman much younger than her. She was quite happy with her single life and when she and Millie had first hooked up, she hadn't been looking for a relationship. Still, she couldn't deny that she felt empty now that their short-lived romance was over. Sam had tried to persuade to come out for a drink with her and Phil that evening but the last thing she needed was to feel like a third wheel.

While most of the other Sun Hill group headed out to the various bars and restaurants for the evening, Jo decided to stay in with the novel she was reading. She had poured herself a scotch from the minibar and had settled in for the evening. After an hour or so Jo could no longer concentrate, she was missing Millie more than she wanted to admit. Maybe if she gave them another shot... Jo closed her book, changed her top and went to the nearest bar, hoping to find Millie there.

She was in luck in one way, Millie was there but when Jo saw her she felt her heart sink. She should have known that a young woman like her wouldn't be alone for long but Jo hadn't expected Millie to move on quite so soon. She turned away without bothering to order her a drink, the sight of Millie dancing with her body pressed closed to a young blonde woman, barely out of her teens, told Jo that she had been right to stay in her room this evening.

* * *

"I'll check and see if Jo's back yet," Honey said, stumbling a little in her high heels. "I know Sam was trying to get her to come out tonight, so we might be in luck." They turned a corner into the corridor where Honey's room was situated. They were just in time to see Jo disappearing back into the joint room.

"So much for that theory." Dan muttered, knowing that they couldn't go back to his room for sex either because it was also occupied.

"I've got an idea." Honey grinned, taking Dan by the hand and leading him in the opposite direction. He followed, wondering where she was taking him and what exactly she had in mind.

* * *

Diane stood at the bathroom stink, splashing cold water onto her flushed face. It was the second night that she and Nikki had spent together but something didn't feel right. She liked Nikki, liked her a lot but she felt nothing for her compared to the sexual desire she had felt for Callum on the nights they had spent together. She had never felt any romantic desire for a woman before and now she was doubting what she had initially felt for Nikki. Maybe she had been wrong about what they could share together.

* * *

Smithy pretended to be asleep while Kerry tossed and turned in the bed beside him. Something had changed between them. He hated to realise that when he had been close to death in hospital their relationship had been healthier than it was now. He understood that she had relationship issues because of what had happened between her and Cameron, and how it had hurt her more than she would ever let on. Still her distance hurt him and he wanted to know what was keeping her awake. Finally submitting to his own need for sleep, Smithy closed his eyes and promised himself that he would talk to Kerry about where they stood in the morning.

_Reviews are loved! Xx_


	19. Evasion and Avoidance

**All Summer Long**  
**Chapter 19: Evasion and Avoidance**

_Hmm okay, wow, it's been almost a year since I updated this. But I am actually determined to finish it this summer! _

_This chapter is for Amy (lightspirit) for keeping my TB love alive and for always being on hand to help with stories. Thank you hun! :)_

* * *

Acting on the advice Kayla had been given at the hospital, she and Zain left their hotel room and walked towards the hotel's indoor heated pool. The warm water was good for her and good for the baby, and they were lucky that the hotel's pool was manned by a lifeguard at all hours of the day or night. Zain helped Kayla along the corridors, one arm wrapped around her waist as he supported her weight.

"Can we stop a second?" Kayla asked, squeezing Zain's hand as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her.

"Sure, honey." Zain replied, holding her to him, her head tucked under his chin.

"What was that?" Kayla asked, pulling away from him a little and raising an eyebrow.

Zain grinned down at her as they both realised what they were hearing. Feeling a little better, Kayla took Zain's hand and led him towards the pool, both of them stifling their laughter. Assuming that they were getting farther away from the noise, Kayla and Zain were surprised to round the corner and come face to face with a dishevelled Honey and Dan.

"Oh my Gosh," Kayla had to cover her mouth to stop another bout of giggles, while Zain looked vaguely uncomfortable. It was worse for him, he was used to seeing them both in uniform.

Honey let out a surprised yelp, covering herself up with Dan's discarded shirt. They had both flushed an impressive shade of red, which wasn't helping Kayla and her amusement. She also seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" She said, dragging Zain away with her.

"Oh God, I am so embarrassed," Honey groaned, leaning her forehead against Dan's shoulder.

"It would've been worse if it had been Inspector Gold." Dan reasoned, to which Honey laughed.

"Good point." She agreed, leaning in to kiss Dan again. "We really need to get a room!"

* * *

Sam and Phil sat at the bar, drinking red wine and talking late into the night. Their day together had been close to perfect, a bistro lunch in town, a walk on the beach and dinner and drinks back at the hotel. Sam was expecting Phil to subtly or not so subtly suggest that they retreat to one of their hotels room, but hours of conversation had passed without the topic of sex even being broached. Sam was surprised to find how much they had in common and she realised that perhaps she had judged him too harshly in the past.

* * *

Jo had thrown herself down on the bed the moment she had arrived back at her room, wondering why she felt so terrible. Before this trip she had had no idea that Millie was a lesbian, let alone that she was interested in Jo. She was beginning to wish she had ignored the young redhead's advances, but things between them had felt so good at the time. She cared for Millie more than she wanted and she hated these feelings of isolation and jealousy, it was so unlike her to feel that way. If Millie was going to make her jealous, maybe it was Jo's chance to turn the tables.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Andrea was perplexed to see that Gina was sharing a table with her new male friend. She was desperately anxious that he would recognise Andrea for who she used to be, which would only cause trouble between her and Neil. They had laid all of those issues to rest a long time ago, but Andrea didn't want anything to happen that would make Neil change his mind about leaving Philippa. She just couldn't risk her happiness or her job security.

"Are you okay?" Neil asked, aware that Andrea was distracted. She had picked up her coffee cup minutes ago but had yet to take a sip, and Neil knew how much she needed her morning jolt of caffeine.

Andrea shook herself out of her reverie and plastered a smile on her face. "I'm fine, just tired." She replied, with one last glance in Gina's direction.

* * *

When Smithy awoke that morning he wasn't all that surprised to find that he was alone. He reached out to touch the place beside him in the bed but it was already cold, telling him that Kerry was long gone. He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that Kerry was gone or the fact that he wasn't surprised by it.

* * *

Diane took a deep breath and made her way to reception. She knew this was the right thing to do, the holiday was supposed to be about relaxing and bonding as a team but the situation between her Callum and Nikki was not helping in that respect. She approached a middle aged brunette woman at the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm with the group from Sun Hill, London and I was wondering if I could change rooms." She paused. "I'd be willing to pay of course."

"Is something wrong with your accommodation, ma'am?" The receptionist asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no, not at all," Diane said hurriedly. "I just need a little privacy."

She nodded, her fingers clicking away at the computer keyboard. It wasn't a particularly busy time of year at the resort, with the schools still in and the full heat of the summer not upon them yet so it wasn't hard to find Diane another room.

"Room, 310." The receptionist replied, handing Diane her key card. "I'm going to need your credit card."

Diane opened her purse and handed her card across, flinching a little at the price but knowing she was doing the right thing. She could play this game with Callum and Nikki any longer.

* * *

Nate sat in his room, sipping a cup of coffee and thinking about the previous night. For so long he had had feelings for Samantha Nixon; feelings so strong that he had thought he was in love with her. He had desperately not wanted Sam to fall for Phil's advances but it seemed inevitable that they would end up together, even if they couldn't see it for themselves. Now he had Jessica to consider, yet he wasn't sure what he was feeling for her. He knew it was stupid to fall for a girl who lived so far from home but already there was a connection between them that Nate just couldn't ignore. Setting down his empty coffee cup, he picked up his phone and decide to call her.

* * *

The day passed at a leisurely pace, with groups of the officers walking into town, heading to the beach or just relaxing in their rooms. Shortly before dinner they all returned to their rooms and dressed for dinner and the bars. Soon the seemingly perfect day would take a turn for the worst as the night pressed on.

_Decided to cut this chapter into two parts. More will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated but I know I don't deserve them. LOL._


	20. Just Say Yes

All Summer Long  
Chapter 20: Just Say Yes

_Thanks again for the reviews you guys! Hope you like this chapter._

_Also, *waves at Beccy* thanks for the review! Long time no speak, dude!_

Nate was surprised by how desperate he was to see Jessica again. His feelings for Sam Nixon had started as a slow burn and had progressed but with Jessica things just seemed to have burst into flames. It wasn't a one way street the way it had been with Sam either, it was Jessica who had initiated their holiday romance and she seemed as crazy about him as he was about her.

After he had called her earlier in the day, Jessica had agreed to meet him at the resort for dinner and drinks. It was their second date in as many days and they were both looking forward to it.

Nate took her to one of the quieter restaurants at the resort, away from where most of his colleagues would be spending the evening. On a second date, Nate would normally have preferred somewhere noisier and filled with people, but with Jessica it was different. He found it easy to talk to her and she was an attentive listener. The fact that he was a copper didn't seem to bother Jessica, which was often a turn off with other women he met.

It seemed perfectly natural to hold her hand during dinner and, when he led her back to his room, Nate wondered if it was possible to feel this much for someone so quickly.

* * *

Diane spent the evening alone in her newly allocated room. She occupied herself by flicking through the extensive list of channels but couldn't seem to settle on one. Nikki had obviously been hurt when she had packed up and moved out of their shared room. This only added to the guilt she was already feeling. Callum had tried to talk to her; to get her to spend the evening with him but she wasn't ready for that. As difficult as it was, she just needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while.

* * *

During dinner Andrea was dismayed to see Gina and Gil making their way over to her and Neil's table in the crowded restaurant.

"You don't mind if we sit here with you, do you?" Gina asked, taking the seat beside Andrea before the words had left her lips.

Andrea glared daggers at Neil but he was oblivious. "Of course, go ahead. It's pretty busy in here tonight."

Dinner passed more pleasantly than Andrea could have wished for until they decided to round off the meal with coffee. As Andrea sipped at her Americano she became aware of Gil studying her over the rim of his cappuccino cup.

"You look so very familiar," He finally said, surprising Gina in the process. "I've finally figured out where I know you from. I was a photo-journalist at the same paper you used to write for."

There was a tense silence as Gina paled, but it was broken as Neil set his cup down abruptly and loudly on his saucer. Andrea had known it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Jo walked into the club, scanning around for Millie but finding the woman she had found her dancing with the night before instead. Taking a deep breath, Jo decided to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Jo. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Definitely, a white wine and soda please. I'm Francesca."

They drank and danced and talked together until Jo spotted Millie approaching them. There was definitely a spark of jealousy in the younger woman's eyes. Jo held eye contact with her but put her hand on Francesca's arm at the same time. Oh yes, she thought, two could play at this game.

* * *

Kerry stumbled a little drunkenly in her high heels, almost knocking a bottle of beer out of Antonio's hand in the process.

"Oh, sorry!" She giggled covering her mouth with her hand. She had almost lost count of the amount of vodka cranberries she had drunk but it did help to dull her pain and confusion about Smithy.

"No worries, baby." Antonio said in his thick accent, which a lot of women would find sexy. Unfortunately Kerry was included in this majority. "Can I get you a drink?"

The rest of the night passed in strange snatches for Kerry and she doubted if she'd ever be able to remember everything that had happened. When she woke up beside Antonio in the morning, both of their clothes missing and a banging headache at her temples, the guilt Kerry felt was almost unbearable. What would she tell Smithy?

* * *

"I had a really great day with you, today." Phil said as they walked slowly back from the restaurant. Their day together had stretched into the evening too.

"Me too." Sam smiled. It was true, she had had a really good time and she didn't want the day to end. She had definitely misjudged Phil and his feelings for her. Mentally weighing up the pros and cons, Sam took a deep breath. "Would you like to come back to my room with me?"

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, surprising Sam once more.

"I'm sure." She grinned, taking his hand and tugging him towards her room. Giving a relationship between them a trial shot had been one of her best ideas.

* * *

Towards midnight the wine bar began to quieten down a little and most of the occupants were from Sun Hill. Honey and Dan sat wrapped in each other's arms, trying to avoid Kayla or Zain's glasses. Zain was drinking beer but Kayla was sipping from a glass of pineapple juice.

Handing over some money to the barman, Stuart requested that he play a particular song. As the chords of Snow Patrol's most recent hit started up, he turned to Libby. Pulling a small green velvet box from his trouser pocket, and knelt at her feet.

"Libby, my love, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Libby stared open mouthed, unsure whether to laugh or cry as he gaze moved from Stuart, to the simple gold and diamond ring and back to him again.

"I...I don't know."

"Just say yes!" Kayla shouted from behind them, unable to keep a grin from her own face. Libby wasn't sure it was as simple as that though.

_More soon! Please review on your way out!_


	21. Breaking and Mending

All Summer Long

Chapter 21: Breaking and Mending

Kerry slipped out of Antonio's bed silently while he was still sleeping. She gathered together her clothes, changed into the them in the bathroom and left as quickly and quietly as possible. Wracked with guilt she returned to her room, arriving in time just in time to see a tired but happy Phil exiting.

"Morning Kerry," He greeted a little too cheerfully for her liking.

She muttered something back and headed inside. She hoped that Sam was in the shower, she really wasn't in the mood for talking.

As soon as Sam was finished in the bathroom they exchanged a few words and Kerry went in to the use the shower. Washing away the previous night and shedding a few tears as the water cascaded over her, Kerry began to feel a little better. She wasn't looking forward to telling Smithy would happened, but she knew it was wrong to keep it from him. He was the best man she had ever known, that was why she was so scared to be in a relationship with him. Was she really worthy of the love of someone as wonderful and kind as Dale Smith?

"Morning," Nate greeted sleepily, wrapping his arms around Jessica and pulling her closer to him.

She smiled, leaning over to press a sloppy kiss against his lips. "Morning." She replied, settling her head against his chest.

Jessica didn't normally do this. She was usually measured and cautious in her relationships but with Nate she just wanted to dive in head first. Last night they had done exactly that and she had no regrets. She hoped Nate felt the same.

"Can I use your shower?" She asked. "I've got to be at work soon."

"Of course." Nate pressed a kiss to her forehead and loosened his grip on her. He watched her walk to the bathroom and wondered if it really could be possible that he was in love with her.

After dinner the previous evening, Andrea and Neil had headed back to their room without saying much to each other. They had slept as far apart as the double bed would allow, not touching or talking. Andrea slept badly, her heart aching in her chest. She and Neil had dealt with her past before and she thought they had put it behind them but when it had reared its ugly head last night all their hard work had come undone. It didn't help matters that it had happened in front of Gina; her boss.

Andrea hated that this had had to happen just at the time when things between her and Neil were going so well. Neil was ready to leave his wife and child to be with her but now they were barely communicating. It took all of Andrea's strength not to cry.

Kayla and Zain spent most of the day in bed. It was cool with the air conditioning and they had most things they could possibly need stocked in the minibar. Kayla needed plenty of rest and curling up in bed with Zain seemed like the perfect kind of medicine to her. She rested her head against his chest, the material of his cotton shirt soft against her cheek and she could hear the steady beating of his heart underneath.

Zain was lost in thought, happy to just have Kayla laying in his arms. There was something he had wanted to ask her for a while, but he was afraid she would ridicule him or hate his idea.

"Have you been doing anymore thinking about baby names, Kay?" He asked, stroking her soft blonde hair.

"A little." She said, shifting a little so she could look at him. "Have you?"

He nodded seriously, keeping his gaze locked on her's. "You know I've told you about my sister; my sister who was killed?" Kayla nodded, taking his hand. "I...I wondered, if we had a daughter, if perhaps we could name our baby after my sister?"

Kayla's face broke into a smile. "Of course baby, what was her name?"

"Jessica." Zain replied, a wistful faraway look in his dark eyes.

"That's a lovely name." Kayla replied. "And even if we have a boy, we could call him Jesse."

Zain grinned, leaning in to kiss her and wondering why he had been so afraid to tell her in the first place.

Jo was frustrated and paced her hotel room, grateful that the air conditioning stopped her from getting too hot. Her feelings for Millie were driving her insane and she wished she could go back to being oblivious to the younger woman. It was easier said than done though. She and Millie had danced together the previous night after the redhead had spotted Jo with Francesca, her dance partner from the night before that. Dancing was all they had done though, no touching and definitely no kissing. When Jo had suggested that they spend the night together, Millie had laughed and shook her head, moving off to dance with a man standing nearby.

Gina had been doing a lot of thinking since the rather disastrous double date the previous night. There was no way she could become involved with a journalist. She had dated lawyers and other officers before, but they were all on the same side. She wasn't sure she could have an honest, open relationship with a man if she couldn't trust his profession. She finally made her decision and headed to Gil's room, intent on ending things between them before they went any further.

Diane had successfully managed to avoid Nikki since she had moved out of the room they had been sharing. She hadn't been so lucky when it came to Callum though. She had been for a long swim in the pool, completing thirty lengths before deciding to go and find some lunch. What she had not been expecting was to run into Callum as he was leaving the gym.

"Sorry," She mumbled, pushing her bag back onto her shoulder.

"Have lunch with me." It seemed more of an order than an invitation and Diane was about to remind him that he wasn't her superior officer here, when his expression softened.

"Okay, I'll eat lunch with you." She finally agreed.

Sam was surprised to find that she wanted to spend the rest of the next day with Phil too. Her feelings for him had changed drastically over the last few days and it left her wondering if they had been hiding beneath the surface all the time. The previous night had been amazing, making love with Phil had been amazing. There was definitely something to be said of sleeping with a reformed womaniser, he knew all the tricks of the trade. They spent the day together lazily and happily, in a similar way to the previous day. Once again Sam was reminded how grateful she was that she had finally given in to Phil's attentions.

Libby had been doing a lot of thinking and she could tell that Stuart was dying for an answer, even if it was a negative one. It was the not knowing that was killing him. Libby had wanted this; had been so jealous of what Kayla and Zain shared but now that it could be her's too, she was scared. She loved Stuart and she wanted to marry him, it just seemed like a big step. The thought of losing him was just too much though.

"Stuart," She called out to him. "You know that question you asked me last night? Could you maybe ask me again?"

Stuart raised an eyebrow but took out the small jewellery box, bent so he was on one knee and took her hand.

"Elizabeth Barnaby, will you marry me?"

Libby chuckled. "Of course, I'd love to marry you. Just never call me Elizabeth again, okay?"

Stuart laughed too, slipping the ring onto Libby's finger and kissing her. The look of pure happiness on her face had been worth waiting for.

While Libby and Stuart were celebrating the best moment in their relationship, Kerry was making her way to Smithy's hotel room. Her guilt was almost unbearable but she knew she'd feel worse if she lied to him. She had showered under hot water and put on a fresh set of clothes, but Kerry still felt sullied by the previous night's encounter. She tapped softly on Smithy's door, foolishly and cowardly wishing that he wasn't there.

"Come in," He called, his voice seemed a little rough, perhaps because he'd just woken up? Kerry hesitated for a second before pushing the door open and entering the room.

"Hi babe," Smithy smiled, green eyes lighting up when he saw her.

"Hi," Kerry sat awkward at the end of the double bed, as far away from him as she could manage. When she finally tried to meet his eye, she saw that he looked surprised that she hadn't kissed him or asked how he was feeling. "I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Smithy always had a way of sensing when something was the matter. It was one of the things she loved and hated about him.

"I..." God, she hated how much concern she could see in his green eyes because she knew that expression would change in a moment. She wanted to bask in it for a moment longer, but she owed it to Smithy to be honest. "I slept with someone else last night."


	22. Fight For Our Love

All Summer Long

Chapter 22: Fight For Our Love

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Only about 4 more to go!_

* * *

Diane's lunch with Callum had gone better than she had thought it would. He was relaxed and friendly, and didn't push the issues of having a romantic relationship of some kind with her. Diane was grateful for this, although she still believed that Callum did have those feelings for her. Feeling better after good food and a successful conversation, Diane went back to her room to drop off her sports bag before going off in search of Nikki. She knew she hadn't handled the situation with them particularly well and she wanted to make things right.

* * *

For a moment Smithy didn't know what to say at all. His first reaction was betrayal and to tell Kerry to leave, but he couldn't. He knew she had been through a lot lately in her personal life, so he tried to be understanding.

"You slept with somebody else." It wasn't a question, he was just repeating her words. "Who else?"

Kerry sighed, looking away from him. She couldn't bear his hurt gaze any longer, she was fighting the urge to cry.

"The Italian tourist, Antonio." Kerry felt embarrassed just saying it out loud. Sure, he was attractive and charming, but she felt nothing but regret now. What she really wanted; needed was right here with her but she was scared. "I'm so sorry Smithy, I feel like such an idiot. I hate that I've hurt you."

Swallowing painfully, Smithy held out his hand to her, pulling her onto the bed so she was lying next to him.

"Kerry," He began gently. "If you knew it would hurt me, and you, why did you do it?"

She shrugged, convinced the tears would come soon and she would have no way of stopping or controlling them.

"I was quite drunk." She admitted. She paused, not knowing if she was strong enough to tell him the whole truth. "I was scared Smithy; scared of being with you. You are such a great guy, the best guy I've ever known and you deserve so much better than me."

"Oh, Kerry." He hugged her to him as best he could manage. "You're a wonderful person and I want to be with you, please don't think that way."

Kerry let him hold her, crying silently into his shoulder.

* * *

Kayla was coming out of the bathroom as Zain hung up the phone. He was grinning and she wanted to know why.

"That was my mum on the phone, she's thrilled about the pregnancy." Zain gushed. "I was going to wait to tell her when we got home but she forced it out of me."

"I'm glad she's happy." Kayla replied, feeling a sudden wave of panic. Zain's parents may be excited about becoming grandparents but she was so sure her own family would feel the same way, especially as she and Zain were not married.

* * *

Honey looked up in surprise when Dan finally entered the room they had manage to secure for themselves at midmorning that day.

"Where have you been?" She asked, setting her magazine aside. She was a little angry with him really but she tried not to let it show.

"Sorry, I was out with Callum and Nate and a few other guys. Time just ran away with us so I slept on the couch in Callum's room."

"You could have come back here." Honey tried not to sound as hurt as she felt.

"I didn't want to wake you, Hon."

"Oh okay." She decided to let the subject drop and Dan leaned over and kissed her sweetly

* * *

.

Gil wasn't satisfied with the reasons that Gina had given when she ended their holiday fling. So what if he was a journalist, it wasn't like they worked in the same patch and both of them would not be staying at the resort for much longer. He really liked Gina and had hoped that they could at least remain friends but his job and the fact that he knew Andrea seemed to have killed all hope of that, but he was determined to rekindle some of the sparks between them.

* * *

Neil was washing the last of the shampoo out of his short hair when he heard the shower curtain being pulled back. Andrea, also naked, stepped in under the steady cascade of water with him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. She was tired of their uncomfortable silences and she wanted to know where they stood.

She was pleased to find that he kissed her back, pushing her against the tiles. Before the ecstasy overwhelmed her completely, she smiled to herself, glad that at least one part of their relationship still functioned.

* * *

Sam and Phil walked together, hand in hand, both of them smiling. She was becoming convinced that this was one of the best decisions she had ever made but found herself wondering if it would last. What would happened when they returned to Sun Hill and their normal lives resumed again? Would Phil still want her then and would the complications of working together becoming too much for them to handle. It was a beautiful warm day and Sam pushed these dark doubts away, leaning her head against Phil's shoulder. Even if what they had together didn't last, she was damn well going to enjoy every single second of it.

* * *

Feeling a little nervous, Diane headed towards the room she had shared with Nikki for almost a week; the room where they had first kissed and had first made love. She desperately wanted for them to be friends again, but she wouldn't hold it against the other woman if she didn't feel the same way. Looking back, Diane realised that she could handled things better and this made her more determined to talk to Nikki straight away.

* * *

That evening Smithy felt up to leaving his hotel room, and regardless of how he felt he would have gone anyway. Perhaps most boyfriends, if he even was Kerry's boyfriend, would have been angry with their lover not with the person they had cheated with. That wasn't the case for Smithy though. He sometimes thought he knew Kerry better than he knew himself and, even if he didn't agree with it, he understood her behaviour. What he hated the most is that someone had taken advantage of her, he knew how vulnerable and fragile she was.

Dressing somewhat painfully in jeans and a sweatshirt, Smithy headed towards the nearest bar, hoping he'd find Antonio. He was in luck, but the same could not be said of the Italian tourist.

Antonio was separate from his group of friends, buying another drink at the bar. Smithy walked over to him, wincing a little as he did so.

"Hello?" Antonio asked, looking confused as Smithy stepped into the other man's personal space. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Smithy replied, his fist already clenched at his side. With a splitting crack, only slightly muffled by the dance music being pumped into the bar, his fist connected with Antonio's nose. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

With a satisfied but grim smile on his face, Smithy turned on his heel and left the bar before Antonio or one of his friends could react.


End file.
